One-Shot Book for Animal Instincts: Infected Humanity
by OfficialUSMWriter
Summary: The team bakes cookies, only in separate teams, hilarity ensues! Its a lot funnier than you think. Set before Season 3, and the team still lives with Peter. Aunt May doesn't know about their alter egos. Fluffy! Now a one-shot book for my other USM fanfic Animal Instincts: Infected Humanity. You might want to go read that before your read this. Enjoy!
1. Operation Divert Cookie Jar

**Just something that I found amusing, and I hope you guys enjoy it to.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to respected owners, meaning Marvel and Disney.**

Operation Diverted Cookie Jar

 _*Set before Season 3, when the Ultimates still bunked at Peter's house because of the destruction of the helicarrier*_

Peter wondered what heroes were supposed to do when all criminal activity seemed to cease. It was Saturday, around noon, yet he was sitting in his room fiddling with one of his web-shooters, while Danny was mediating on the floor in the corner. The smell of Danny's odd incents filled the room, while they didn't smell like vanilla, it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, it left Peter having a clearer head.

Which is why he was wondering why he was sitting on his bed, when he could be outside web-slinging among his playground of buildings and bridges. He and his team had no training planned today; Nick Fury had problems he was dealing with, with the Avengers, leaving the teens training-free.

All the thieves, and muggers in New York must have decided it was much too good a day to rob a poor tourist of their wallet, and all the nefarious villains that seemed too often come jeering for attention were either hiding in the knucker holes, or bound up nice and pretty in a S.H.E.I.L.D cell.

Everything was just…peaceful. Something Peter was not used to. He readjusted his position on the bed, twiddling with a screwdriver between his fingers as he played around with the web cartridges. "You are restless, my friend." Danny spoke from his corner of the room, still meditating with his eyes softly closed. "Perhaps you should join me. Meditating is a wonderful way to clear your head, and calm ones soul."

Peter was used to Danny's odd fortune cookie statements by now, and just shook his head. "Nah, I'm good." He said, "Just bored." Peter looked out of the window, and debated on if he should just leave the house and go to his city. Web-slinging was always so much more fun than being cooped in a house, smelling incents and 'calming his soul'.

But Peter promised Aunt May he wouldn't be going anywhere today, she's been worried about him with how much time he spends away from home (which Peter whole-heartedly blames Fury for-not that he could tell Aunt May that though). She was grocery shopping with Ava, and Luke right now. Leaving Peter, Danny, and Nova at home.

Sam was downstairs playing video games, Peter would go play too, but he didn't want to deal with Sam's attitude. But Danny wasn't proving any less interesting, and Peter felt like climbing the walls of boredom. And he could do it!

The only sounds emitting from inside the house would be the occasional shout from Nova, as he obliterated pixelated video game characters. _"TAKE THAT COMMANDER GOZAR! HAHAHAHA! ZAP! ZAP! DIIIIIIIE!"_ Peter shivered, there's only so much a guy can take.

But other than that, it was unnaturally quiet and, dare he say it, calm within the house hold? Something he hasn't experienced since the rest of his team moved in with him, after the helicarrier went CRASH! SPLASH! BOOM! It was kind of nice, but it still didn't help his need to do something.

So Peter decided to chance his sanity, and got up from the bed. He hid his web-shooters in his closet, he didn't want Aunt May (or Sam for that matter) finding them. He's broken too many web-shooters to Sam, Danny knew where he hid them, but the guy was trustworthy. He'd never sell out Peter…for the sake of his precious webs Peter hoped not.

"I'll be downstairs," Peter decided to inform Danny, just because it felt right. Danny nodded his head, humming a small "Mmhm" And kept to his meditating. Peter hurried out of the room, making sure to close the door behind, effectively containing the odd smelling candles within the premises of his bedroom. He hurried down the stairs, where the incoherent sounds coming from Sam's mouth got louder.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Easy there Bucket-head, don't want to hurt yourself." He said, walking through the living room (purposely in front of Sam on his way) and into the kitchen. "Whatever Bug Breath, I'm finally beating this level. HAHAHA! DIE!" Peter rolled his eyes again, and rummaged through the fridge for something to satisfy his growing spider hunger.

He sniffed at a container of meat loaf, before wrinkling his nose and stuffing it back among the other contents, and bringing out a bowl of soup from the night before. "Did Aunt May say when she was going to be back?" Peter asked, putting the soup in the microwave.

"Erm…I don't-uh…know…she-whatever! Stop distracting me Web Head!" came his drawn-away answer. Peter huffed, and waited impatiently for his soup to heat up. He slouched against the kitchen cupboard, holding his head up lazily with a hand. Where was a psychotic, blood-thirsty, probable mentally challenged villain when he needed one?

When his soup finally was warm enough, Peter grabbed it and traveled back into the living room. He sat on the couch next to Sam, and watched the teen punch the controls to his game paddle while slurping away his soup. They didn't say much, Peter sometimes pointing out flaws in Sam's attack, while Sam told him to shut his trap.

Soon Peter's soup was gone, and the bowl sat empty on the coffee table. That was not nearly enough to feed him, but there was nothing else. Well, but meat loaf, and no offense to Aunt May, but he decided to just wait until she got back before resorting back to finishing off the leftover.

So it was a relief when the door opened, and Aunt May announced "We're home!" as she walked in the house, groceries in hand, with Ava and Luke trailing behind her. "Finally!" Peter exclaimed, jumping from the couch and scoured over the newly retrieved food over-flowing his cupboard.

"Ah, I am so hungry!" Peter groaned, searching through the bags. But Aunt May flicked his eager hands away while tsk'ing playfully. "Not until dinner," she scolded. Peter childishly pouted, but broke out into a grin when Aunt May added, "Sam, Danny and I are baking some cookies before though," her eyes glinted mischievously, and she smirked.

"You don't say?" Peter muttered, sharing a look with Ava and Luke, who smirked back at him. From inside the living room Sam called, "Oh yeah! Chocolate chip cookies for the winner!"

They all shared another look, "But after the groceries are put away." Aunt May said. It wasn't long before everything was put away in their designated places, even Sam turned off his game, and Danny put off his meditating to help. Once everything was clean, Aunt May, Danny, and Sam stood in the kitchen; arms were crossed over their chest and they examined Peter, Ava, and Danny with skeptical, but amused, looks. "We've got some baking to do," Aunt May said. "If you please," she shooed them away.

Peter motioned for the others to follow him, "Of course," he smirked, and they all went upstairs into Peter's bedroom. Once the door was securely shut, they all gathered onto Peter's bed. "What's the plan Spidey?" Luke asked.

"First things first," Peter said, sitting up straighter on the bed, "Ava keep your cat ears open, we don't want any snoops hearing in on our confidential business." Ava nodded, and Peter could have sworn he saw her ears twitch.

Nodding in satisfaction, Peter leaned in a little closer, pulling an old marker board onto his lap. "Okay troops," Peter started in a hushed whisper. "I've been working on a new plan. Here's the kitchen," Peter drew a rough drawing of the kitchen, "And here are the most likely positions of Team Sugar Rush." Peter drew three X's, representing Aunt May, Sam, and Danny. "This new plan requires actions, and fast thinking. Team I introduce you to…Operation Diverted Cookie Jar!"

Downstairs, Aunt May watch Peter, Luke, and Ava hurry upstairs. Right when they were out of earshot, or visual, Aunt May turned to her 'soldiers' while dumping a little flour on the cupboard, "Okay, bring it in Team," she said. They all huddled over the cupboard, Danny making sure to keep an eye on the stairs leading to Peter's room.

Aunt May drew a picture of the kitchen in the flour, "Here's the battlefield," she said, "Team Cookie Monster have gotten smarter in their attacks recently, and so we've got to pay attention. I'll keep an eye on the stairs," Aunt May drew a circle, representing her, near the stairs. "Danny and Sam, you guys keep a close watch on the two doors leading into the kitchen," Aunt May drew circles to represent them as well.

"We won't know what to expect from them, but I suggest for a plan; Peter is the leader, he'll be giving orders, once you have a visual on him, attack. See any of the others, give a warning, and don't let them get past you. We won't know when they plan on attacking, so keep eyes, and ears open. Go team!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Danny and Sam echoed, saluting Aunt May. Well Sam said 'Yes Ma'am." Danny bowed and said "Namaste." This was pretty much 'Yes Ma'am' to Aunt May.

The women nodded, pleased. "Now let's get baking." The three got to their jobs. Ingredients were brought out, butter, milk, sugar, chocolate chips etc…while always maintaining a clear visual on their assigned tasks. It wasn't until the dough was made, and ready to be baked when Team Cookie Monster showed them.

Sam heard a small creak, and he glared the door opened to reveal the living room where something darted barely out of his sight. But he did catch sight of a strong, muscle packed arm. Sam's eyes widened, "I've got visual on Luke!" he warned.

"I see Peter!" Danny adds from his side of the kitchen.

"Get ready team! Their attacking." Aunt May says. From his hiding place, Peter ran out into the open, carrying a mighty, sturdy…mop in his hands, his defense. Danny smiled, bracing himself against the mop. Peter swung (softly) and Danny dodged to the side. He lunged for the broom by Peter, and brought it up in time to block another attack from Peter.

They both laughed, while exchanging blows. Luke ran out as well, Sam and Aunt May rushed to meet him, both wielding wire whisks and wood spoons. Luke grabbed a spatula, and pan; using them to attack back, and block swings. "Surrender?" Aunt May prompted, aiming for his hand.

"Never!" Luke vowed, blocking her attacking, and knocking Sam's means of defense from his hand. Sam yelped when Luke swung at him again, "AH! I've been disarmed! Get him Aunt May!" Aunt May took Sam's place, and Luke and her parried. "Where's Ava?" Sam noted, noticing the absent girl in Team Cookie Monster.

Aunt May glanced around a little, before a noise had her reeling around. Ava climbed through the kitchen window, going for the bowl of cookie dough sitting helplessly on the cupboard. "NO!" Sam cried.

Aunt May ran to go stop her, but Luke positioned his spatula over her throat, and held her back. "I don't think so," he laughed. Back where Danny and Peter were mop/broom fighting, Danny had backed Peter into a corner. While Aunt May was distracted, they pulled some of their superhero moves out.

Danny threw an expert kick, which Peter barely managed to dodge, and reeled around to stop a blow from the broom thanks to the helpful tingling in his school. "Your spider-sense is proving difficult, but all resistance proves futile in the end." Danny pointed out, laughing a little. Peter laughed too, "Yeah, want to know what else is futile?" Peter quipped, before dropping down to his hands and swiping Danny's feet out from under him. "This fight." Peter finished, hovering the tip of his mop over Danny's chest.

Danny lifted his hands up in defeat, "Your right," he said, before smirking and knocking Peter's feet out from under him as well. "It was," Danny laughed, pointing his broom back at Peter.

Peter laughed back, but exclaimed "Nice move." But a wailing brought them back to the present.

Ava held the bowl of cookie dough above her head in victory; Sam was on the ground next to her, playfully sobbing into his hands. Peter and Luke pumped their fists and joined in her victorious cries. Aunt May took a weak step forward, before dramatically falling to her knees sobbing a whimpered "No!" Danny hung his head in defeat.

Team Cookie Monster whooped, and marched around the kitchen. Ava held the bowl of cookie dough proudly in her hands, while Luke and Peter trailed behind her with spoons in their hands. Team Sugar Rush rose to their feet, and admitted defeat to the others.

"Here's a gift, in honor of your victory," Aunt May said, before grabbing a hand full of flour and rubbing it into Peter's hair. Her nephew gasped in surprise, and stumbled away laughing. The next few moments was a flurry of white, and shrieks of laughter. And when the flour dust cleared away, 6 people stood breathless with laughter, completely covered in white flour.

The rest of the day was filled with them lounging on couch, eating cookie dough, and leaving handprints and trails of flour throughout the house.

Team Cookie Monster one that day, but Team Sugar Rush would be ready for next time!

 **Pretty much Team Cookie Monsters (Peter, Luke, and Ava) try to get the cookie dough from Team Sugar Rush (Aunt May, Sam, and Danny) before the cookies can be baked.**

 **It just came to me, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Be sure to check out my Ultimate Spider-Man fanfiction "Animal Instincts: Infected Humanity" if you hadn't already read it! Thanks! :D**


	2. Daddy Longlegs Part 1

**I told you all I would make a one-shot for my "Daddy Longlegs" thing in Chapter 12 of AI:IH. Another update for that fic will be soon, for now enjoy this!**

 **This is just how and why the team nicknamed Spidey this. This one-shot is set a month or so before the Academy was attacked. Enjoy!**

"Whoever thought up the idea training early in the morning, they need to get a good-sized punch in the face!" Spider-Man declared sourly, as he worked on blinking the remains of sleep off his eyes lids. He was, oh so rudely, woken up this morning by Coulson, as well as his teammates, and they were ushered into the training room as an exercise for any chance that they had to go out on a fight earlier than what they were used to.

It was supposed to help them, but Spidey was convinced that it was just Coulson wanting to torture them for making fun of his tightie whitie underpants. He's still having nightmares about that by the way. "I'll hold them, you punch." Power-Man agreed, he swayed on his feet as he too fought off the bowels of sleep.

"Save a punch for me," Dagger mumbles as she leaned on the wall nearest to her. Coulson watches them unimpressed, "Lighten up," he said, "Once I get the exercise started you'll wake up."

"Yippee," Nova grumbled with the deadest voice he could muster.

"That's the spirit!" Coulson smirked, he clapped his hands loudly and the teens wearily fell into line. He nodded, "Good, now I have a few strategies that could work for a situation like this. Pay attention, especially you Spider-Man-you being team leader, you need to know this. Now, in some cases you guys will be fighting early in the morning, early enough that the sun might still not be out. Use the shadows, and darkness to your advantage. Or, if the sun is almost out. It might be smart to maneuver around you enemy and get them in a position so that when the sun came out, it would blind them and you can take them down. Another good way-" but Coulson stopped his talking when he turned around to face the teens, to find that they were all leaning heavily on one-another, supporting each other's body, and snoring loudly. Every single one of them had fallen back asleep.

Coulson frowned, but he came prepared. He brought a blow horn out from his bag, and pointed it in the teen's direction. "BBBBBNNNNNNNNNNNN!" the teens cried out in surprise, and stumbled in shock. They all ended up in a giant pile on the floor, eyes wide open now and definitely awake. "That…was so…rude!" Spidey commented from underneath Nova and Power-Man.

"As long as you're awake," Coulson replied dully. "And since you all seem to think you don't need to know this stuff, I guess you can handle the exercise just fine too." He turned away stubbornly, grabbing the blow horn and leaving the arena and a group of confused teenagers.

Spidey pushed the other two off of him and got to his feet, "Come on Coulson, its way too early for this kind of thing." The arachnid got no reply. "I know you can hear me!"

" _Exercise commencing in 1 minute…"_ a robotic voice announced. Spider-Man groaned in exasperation. "Alright fine, but I'm going back to bed after this." He turned to his sleepy teammates. "Okay guys, let's just beat this exercise and get back to bed."

"Sounds like a plan Spidey," Amadeus yawned, allowing his visor to slide over his face. "Let's get this over with." Everyone else groaned, but stumbled into a fighting stance. The exercise started unexpectedly.

First off the room's setting changed so that it resembled Central Park, it was dark out so the only light was from the lamps in the park that let off a glow. When it comes to S.H.E.I.L.D its go all out or go home. The grass felt real and wet with dew, even a small morning breeze drifted over the teens and they all shivered. "That never fails to surprise me," Cloak muttered, his cloak flying slightly with the breeze.

"Got to love S.H.E.I.L.D tech," Spider-Man agreed.

Then there was an explosion. The trees off to the left erupted into flame, and the energy of the explosion sent the teens flying back a little. There was a burst of laughter, and three figures emerged through the fire and trees. The first one was none other than the high-tech Beetle; he had his guns and energy cannons on and pointed at the teens. The 2nd was Scorpion, his tail dripping with poison as he smiled at the teens. And the 3rd was Kraven who was twirling a knife in between his fingers lazily before gripping the leather hilt tightly and laughed. Spider-Man scoffed, "Beetle, Scorpion, and Kraven?" he questioned. "Piece of cake."

There was a whirring, and a few innocent, early morning joggers appeared on the sidewalk. "Okay, civilians to protect. A little less easy, piece of pie." Spider-Man corrected himself. Then there was some more whirring, and it started raining. "Rain Coulson?" Spidey demanded, "Really?! Now your just being mean,"

"Just do the exercise," Coulson's voice rang out through the hidden speakers. Spidey grumbled, and shivered as his thin suit was soaked. He was definitely awake now. "Psh, why would Beetle, Scorpion, and Kraven team-up anyway." But he none-the-less turned to his team. "Okay let's do this. First off, Cloak, Iron Spider-get the civilians out of here. The rest of us will keep the three stooges busy, these goons shouldn't be too hard with our numbers."

Cloak and Iron Spider nodded, and set off to rounding up the civilians. The rest of the teen turned to the three villains, "Bring it on Kraven," White Tiger snarled. They all charged. Spider-Man attacked Beetle with Nova, Agent Venom, and Squirrel Girl. Power-Man, White Tiger, Kazar, and Zabu lunged for Kraven. And Iron Fist, Dagger, and Rhino attacked Scorpion.

Spider-Man usually joked and quipped while fighting, but Beetle never talked (thus he had no one to banter with) so often didn't talk when fighting him either. Besides, it was still too early for such things, he was brain-dead. Beetle shot a few times at Spidey, but thanks to the arachnid-heroes superb 6th sense he dodged each time. "Take this!" Nova said half-heartedly while suppressing a yawn, shooting to energy blasts at Beetle. Beetle moved out of the way of the blast so it nearly hit Agent Venom instead.

"Hey, watch where you're aiming those!" Agent Venom scolded Nova, Nova shrugged. "Sorry, it's too early to aim."

"Well at least try," Agent Venom huffed, shooting a few missiles at Beetle. But once again Beetle moved, and the missiles almost hit Squirrel Girl.

"Take your own advice," she yelled at Agent Venom sourly. "Try aiming before you shoot your team mates!"

Spider-Man didn't shoot any of his webs at Beetle, figured he might get the same result as the others if he did, so he ran forward, flipped as Beetle shot at him, before punching the assassin in the stomach and kicking him away. "Hey, what's the point of fighting him if we're just going to fight each other? Bring it together guys." Spider-Man told them.

"Okay, sorry Spidey." Agent Venom apologized.

"Yeah sorry, it's just-you shouldn't disturb a squirrel's sleep." Squirrel Girl said, "We get very cranky."

"Dully noted," Spider-Man replied. "Now come on. The sooner we beat these goons, the sooner we can get to bed. Nova, distract him from above, Agent Venom, Squirrel Girl let's do the Three Strikes method." The others nodded and got to work.

Nearby them Power-Man, White Tiger, Kazar, and Zabu were working on getting Kraven down. The hunter was climbing, and using the trees as cover while he attacked them with knifes from the shadows. Zabu growled fiercely, and hurriedly climbed a tree after Kraven, using his claws to race up the tree. Kazar wasn't far behind him, being so used to the jungle he was able to climb up the tree with ease. White Tiger also liked fighting in the woods, and was following Kraven on foot. The only one who seemed to really be almost struggling was Power-Man, who kept tripping in the dark and lagging behind as he ran after them. "Ugh, can we stop chasing and pound him already." Power-Man huffed as he worked on catching his breath.

Tiger noticed his struggles and gave him a sheepish smile, "Sorry Power-Man, we'll try to lure him back on the ground. Got that Kazar, Zabu?" the two shouted in understanding. They glanced at each other, before Zabu split away from Kazar and went to the left as Kazar kept his pursuit of Kraven through the trees. White Tiger followed easily on foot, and saw their plan. She smiled and kept running.

Zabu took a different route and cut ahead of Kraven, so that when Kazar had kept his pursuit of Kraven, the hunter crossed paths with Zabu. The giant sabre tooth saw Kraven coming, and jumped out of hiding place, effectively knocking Kraven down on the ground.

White Tiger immedianly pounced, and trapped Kraven. Power-Man was behind her, wheezing but looking better knowing he could actually do something now. "Finally," he smirked, hitting a fist against his open palm. But Kraven took the moment to wrench his arm from Tiger's grasp, and throw her roughly away from him. Power-Man lunged forward, and punched Kraven so that the hunter was back on the ground.

As good as S.H.E.I.L.D tech was, the scientists were still working on getting the LMD's to talk like their designated person. So throughout the whole battle Kraven remained silent, the only emotion he gave off was from his facial expressions. "You know what? I wish all villains were this quiet." White Tiger said.

"Ha, yeah. I'm sure they say the same thing about Spidey," Power-Man laughed, before yawning a little, but some of his sleepy demeanor had melted away from the long run he had received. Power-Man finished off the LMD, and the group walked away and went to find the others.

But when they got back, Spidey had taken down Beetle using the Three Strike method. Where someone distracted the enemy, before three others went up and each hit their target as hard as they could, before the distraction came in and delivered the final blow. Iron Fist just finished off Scorpion when they came in.

The exercise was complete; their surroundings melted away so that the arena was there once more. The broken parts of the LMD's littered the floor, but otherwise all was the same from when they have first started. "Yay, were done." Spider-Man muttered. "Now can we please go back to bed?" he yelled at the walls.

"Why would you go to bed, it's already morning." Coulson's smug voice replied back through the speakers. A series of whimpers and groans drifted among the group. "You did that on purpose!" Spider-Man accused. "Keeping the exercise going until it was actually time for us to get up!"

"Indeed," Coulson replied. "Though your performance was…adequate. But it could've been better, too much property damage, though the civilians WERE put to safety well. Good job, you guys may hit the showers." The speaker clicked off and left the group alone.

The teens stood there for a moment, tried from the exercise and feeling cheated of sleep. "Let's go," Spidey finally muttered. They all groaned again, and headed to the exit to leave. "Ow, I think I sprained my ankle." Power-Man winced; as he sat down to rub his irritated foot.

"What?" Spider-Man asked; worry suddenly ebbing into his tone. He knelt down next to Power-Man, "Really? Where does it hurt? Do I need to take you to the med bay?"

A small smile bloomed on Power-Man's lips, "Whoa, ease up there webs. It's just a little sprain, besides I heal fast." Spider-Man rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, and stepped away.

"Right, sorry." He replied. The others exchanged knowing looks, before continuing out of the arena. But Spider-Man hung back, and helped Power-Man with the aid of Iron Fist and left when he was sure the enhanced teen was alright.

Line Break

Later, they were back in their dorms after a big breakfast, and a few more training exercises. "Ow, ow-so sore." Nova groaned, collapsing on his bed. "Why does Fury insist on making us ache."

"Ah, its probable for our own good." Spidey said, "But I must agree a little-ow!" Spidey rubbed his shoulder, wincing as he did so. "I feel like I can't even climb the walls right now."

The other teens grumbled in agreement, rubbing sore limbs as they found a comfortable place in the room to chillax in. Spider-Man, despite his sore shoulder, climbed up the wall and built himself a nice, cozy web to lie on. He sighed in content when it was finished, "Oh yeah, now this is what I call comfort."

But his comfort was short lived, as a commotion sprung up below him. "Would you stop moving?" Amadeus was yelling below, "You're wrecking all my stuff!"

"Why don't you try being a 2 ton person, I can't exactly see where I'm sitting ya know!" Rhino yelled back. Spidey groaned, and if he had a pillow with him, he would have stuffed his face in it and attempted suffocation. Unfortunately he didn't have a pillow, so that left option 2) making them stop their arguing. Which might give him the same result as suffocation.

But none-the-less, he got up from his position and peered down. Rhino was moving around on the floor, where at his feet a new gadget of Amadeus's was now in pieces, the child genius was knelt next to the ruined contraption trying to put some of the pieces back together fruitlessly. Agent Venom was nearby, "Aw come on Iron Spider, he didn't mean to." Ever since the event concerning Arnim Zola and his takeover of the Academy, those two have gotten a long a lot better.

"This is none of your business _Agent Venom_ ," Iron Spider snapped back.

"Hey, don't start getting mad at me too bro." Agent Venom glared.

"Both of you stop!" White Tiger snarled. "Save it for training!"

The other three glared at her while saying, "It's none of your business either!" White Tiger growled, allowing her claws to grow from her fingertips. "Hey don't start ganging up on her." Dagger interrupted, "She was only trying to help."

"Well we don't need your help, or yours! Just leave it alone!" Rhino retorted. Cloak got up from his spot, and stood protectively beside Dagger. "Yell at her again and you're going to find yourself on an island in the middle of know where."

"You know if I remember correctly, that already happened to us!" Nova told him from atop his bed.

"Hey we were under Taskmaster when that happened!" Dagger shouted defensively, crossing her arms and glaring daggers at Nova. "So, you still did it." Nova replied.

The room was filled as shouts as the argument continued, Spider-Man groaned when Iron Fist joined in the fight, he was speaking cryptic words that didn't make sense and only riled up everyone even more. Iron Fist was trying to help, but Spidey supposed zen wasn't always the answer.

Finally he had enough, he handled this during a fight, but right now he was on his me time. Besides, he was still tired and desired sleep. No one (but Fury or Aunt May or Harry or MJ or-okay this was getting him nowhere) else was depriving him of his much-deserved rest.

Spider-Man jumped down from his web, and landed in the center of the chaos. "Shut up!" he shouted, webbing back toward the wall, as well as their mouths. The noise was replaced with muffled shouts, Spider-Man waited until it all died down before he continued. "Come on guys, we're supposed to be a team here. Let's save all insults and back-talk for the villains, believe me its WAY more satisfying. Besides I'm sure were all just tired and cranky like a bunch of little toddlers, so Daddy is ordering everyone to take a nap. Got it?" Spider-Man put his hands on his hips, and repeated, "Got it?" the others nodded.

Spidey clapped his hands, "Wonderful, now I'm gonna let you all out and I want you all to go to bed." He unwebbed everyone and they all shuffled to their beds, though Nova and White Tiger was a bit reluctant. Squirrel Girl seemed quite happy with the arrangements though, and snuggled into her blankets with her squirrel companions.

White Tiger finally got in her bed, "Mama Cat," she chuckled at Spidey. He laughed at their joke, and went to go turn off the light. "Nah, he's not a cat. Has to be something more…spidery." Nova piped up from above White Tiger.

"What do you suggest?" White Tiger demanded. Nova shrugged, "I don't know…Wolf Spider?"

White Tiger scoffed from her bed, "Puh-lease, that doesn't even make any sense."

"Hey, wolfs have motherly instincts…I think…" Nova rubbed his chin thoughtfully. White Tiger scoffed again, and settled into her blankets. Everyone had been listening to their conversation, and from across the room Agent Venom piped up, "How about Grass Spider, I read somewhere that those can be protective."

There was a flurry of "nah's" throughout the room. And suddenly everyone was naming off different spiders they knew of, Spider-Man stood off in the corner, kind of unsure what to say in this situation. Amadeus was naming off Spider's at random, "The Peruvian spider, or the Tarantula blondi meaning: The Goliath Bird-Eating Spider, there's also the common Daddy Longleg spider, or perhaps the Brazilian Wondering Spider, did you know one bite from that sucker can leave someone erected-"

"Wait, what did you say?" Dagger interrupted.

"Yeah, the Brazilian Wondering Spider really does leave a guy erected when it-"

"No, no not that-though that is actually very disturbing. I was talking about the other spider; did you say, Daddy Longlegs?" the smirk on Dagger's face was so big; the others couldn't help but catch on. Iron Spider smiled widely too, "Hahah, you know. I think I like that one."

The other teens chuckled, "All in favor?" White Tiger said raising her hand, they all raised their hand; well except Spider-Man, who was still unsure how to react to his predicament. But he just shrugged and hoped the nickname wouldn't stick, "Shh, and go to sleep." Spidey ordered firmly as he turned out the light.

"Yes Daddy Longlegs'." Kazar laughed as he settled down, Zabu lay on Kazar's bed with him, curled at the young man's feet. Spider-Man made a 'shush' gesture with his hand, and went to lay back in his web. "Wait," Nova said from the darkness. "Aren't you going to read us a story first?"

Spider-Man gave Nova a look of disbelief, "Do you WANT me to tell you a story Buckethead?" Nova shrugged.

"Yeah, come on Spider." White Tiger joked. "What's the harm?" all the teens looked at him expectantly. Spider-Man groaned in his hands, wishing he could just web all their mouths shut again. But he sat up anyway, and faced them. "Alright fine. Once upon a time there were-how many of you guys are there? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6-8, 10,-okay 13 of you. So once upon a time there were 13 very annoying, very loud kids who didn't know when they were supposed to go to sleep. So the big, tough Spider of the group promptly threatened them all that if they didn't be quiet and go to sleep then he would cocoon them all in webs and leave them like that until the webs wore off. There's a lesson to be learned in this story kids, figure it out. The end, good-night. Now SHHHHH!" Spider-Man fell back on his web and snuggled into it.

It was quiet throughout the room, "That was the worse story I've ever heard." Nova admitted below, he flew up from his bed, the light blue energy casting light and shadows throughout the room and annoying Spider-Man some more. The arachnid hero groaned again, he webbed his blanket and pillow up on the web with him and attempted shutting Nova out. But the other teen's constant peppering and probing finally made him snap.

Spider-Man threw off his blanket, grabbed Nova and spun him around while cocooning him in webs until everything but his head was covered, and then promptly webbed his mouth as well. Nova protested through muffled shouts as Spider-Man stuck him to a far corner of the room.

Then Spider-Man addressed the others, "Nova failed to see the point of my story, is there anyone else you needs enlightening?"

"Good-night Spidey."

"Night bro."

"Going to bed now."

"I'll be quiet."

"You know I think I figured out the lesson of the story."

"Kay going to sleep."

"Nightie-night."

"Night Daddy Longlegs."

"You know its not even night, it actually 12:34 in the afternoon-yeah okay, you right. I'll be quiet, good-night."

Spider-Man nodded his head in satisfaction and curled back on his web. He sighed in contentment, "Night." He muttered, as he snuggled into his blankets, thankful silence filled the room.

"But seriously, its only in the middle of the afternoon."

"ARRG!"

Line Break

Current time: 5: 57 A.M at S.H.E.I.L.D Academy.

The only noise the filled the dorm room was the occasional snore of the teens that inhabited it. Everything seemed peaceful and content, but knowing the luck of the resident spider-this moment of peace would not last. Suddenly, the communicators to all the teams lit up, and started beeping obnoxiously.

The teens jolted awake at the noise and looked at the communicators. Spider-Man rubbed his eyes wearily, "Nick? What's going on? Is this another early morning exercise?"

"Sorry Spider-Man, but this alert is real." Nick Fury replied back through the comm screen. "We've got a group of villains on the move in Midtown, the Sinister Six I believe. Get your team down there, stat!" the lights to the dorm room flashed on, and the teens jumped to business.

They hurried into cleaner suits, and got all necessary items that they needed. "Alright *yawn* Team, let's do this!" Spidey said, as they ran out of the Academy, where a S.H.E.I.L.D jet was prepped and ready to take them all to Midtown. They piled in, and the jet started to life.

They blinked away the sleepiness hurriedly, and got ready to go to business. Fighting LMD's was one thing, but the real villains were always so much harder because they were less predictable. But they've beaten them all before, why shouldn't they be able to now?

The jet dropped them off near Midtown, where they could continue on foot. From where they stood they could both hear, and see the destruction the Sinister Six was wringing on Midtown. "Okay guys, let's do this. Rhino, didn't you used to be on the same team as the Six?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yeah," Rhino admitted sheepishly.

"Okay, what was the basic goal of them? Maybe we can distinguish a plan that way." Spidey said.

Rhino shifted uncomfortable, "Actually Spidey, the goal was to eliminate…you…" he said awkwardly. Spider-Man blinked, "That's it? There was nothing else, just annihilating me?"

"Yeah," Rhino confirmed. "We all kind of hated your guts, so Doc Ock kind of just pushed us together so we could defeat a common enemy. That's what he said anyway."

Spider-Man rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Well, from what we know you've left the Sinister Six, and Beetle is still in jail. And Dr. Connors is still at the Academy. So that crosses out you-Rhino, the Lizard, and Beetle. But he also recruited Scorpion, So that leaves Doc Ock, Scorpion, Kraven, and Electro, which is only four. Nick did say that it was the Sinister Six, and not the Fearful Four so I'm guessing Doc added two others to his group. I don't know who they are yet, but if the goal is to eliminate me-which you guys did a horrible job of by the way, then these two probable hate me too."

The others pretty much nodded to confirm his information. "Well then, let's go see who they are and then we can make a plan. Go team Ultimate New Warriors!" Spider-Man pumped his fists, and the others followed in with his enthusiasm. They all started toward the destruction. Spider-Man used his web, Rhino jumped off the building he was on, sure he made an indent on the road, but that's what the clean-up crew was for, and he started running toward the trouble. Nova and Iron Spider flew there, Squirrel Girl, Zabu, and Kazar all jumped from building to building, as well as White Tiger. Agent Venom was web-slinging with Spider-Man. So Cloak teleported himself, Dagger, Power-Man, and Iron Fist to the fight.

They arrived to see Doc Ock, Kraven, Electro, and Scorpion wreaking havoc on the surrounding streets and buildings. But it was only those four, and no one else. The group stopped their carnage at seeing Spidey and his team(s) arrive, "Hey Doc, a simple good-morning would have done, ya know. I didn't order a wake-up call." Spider-Man told him, standing in front of his group similar to how Doc was to his own little team.

"What can I say wall-crawler," Doc Ock smiled reproachfully at the web-slinger. "I got the sudden urge to find you this morning, and just beat the life right out of you. A couple others were feeling the same, so we thought-why not? The Sinister Six is back."

"Okay first off, NO ONE here wants to know about the strange and sudden urges going on through your body, so if you would be so kind as to keep those to yourself we'd ALL appreciate it." Spider-Man told him with clasped hands. "Second, couldn't you have waited until-I don't know, later in the day, like in the afternoon perhaps, after I've at least taken a shower before you decided to act according to your body-I mean seriously, I know you guys don't care about personal hygiene but I do. And third, there are four of you. So might I suggest changing the name, the Sinister Six is falsely advertising, and no one likes a liar."

Doc Ock grit his teeth in annoyance at Spider-Man's word, but at hearing that last bit he smiled instead. "Four? When will you learn to count web-slinger? You should know by now that the Sinister Six is a very diverse group." Spider-Man felt his spider-sense tingle, and he tensed.

The others noticed, and have come to trust Spider-Man and his sixth sense they all tensed too. Spider-Man got into his spider crouch position, stilling facing Doc he said "Okay Doc, what else you got up your slimy tentacle?"

Doc Ock didn't reply, he stepped back a little. "You all know the plan," Doc told his group.

"Of course," Kraven smirked, pulling a dagger from his belt.

"You got it Doc." Electro laughed, sparking to make emphasis on it.

"Crystal clear," Scorpion replied.

Doc Ock chuckled, "Good, then shall we begin." And they attacked. "Okay guys, remember your training." Spider-Man said as they jumped into battle.

Used to fighting the Sinister Six, the Ultimates jumped right in. Iron Fist went to fight off Scorpion, White Tiger attacked Kraven, Nova took Electro, and Spidey and Power-Man got Doc Ock. The New Warriors hung back, evaluated their options and split off into groups. Zabu and Kazar went to help White Tiger. Iron Spider and Agent Venom went to help Iron Fist. Cloak and Dagger and Squirrel Girl went to help with Electro. And Rhino and Triton helped Spidey and Power-Man.

But due to the explosions that happened, and the few fires spread among the street, Triton was at a disadvantage in the fight and was struggling. Doc Ock noticed and grabbed the Inhuman and flung him at Power-Man and Spidey. It hit the two and they fell away, but before he could cause any more damage Rhino hit into Doc Ock and had him sailing away as well.

Doctor Octopus snarled and turned around to face Rhino, "Traitor!" he spat, "You've sided with Spider-Man; after all he's done to you!"

"You mean done for me," Rhino corrected, "Spidey is a good guy, and I couldn't be happier being on his team."

"We'll see about that," Doc Ock snapped at him, one of his tentacles grabbed a streetlamp, uprooted it from its spot and used it to hit and drive back Rhino. Rhino roared at Doc in annoyance as he worked to grab the piece of iron. Spider-Man, Power-Man and Triton were back on their feet.

Triton was panting, and looking dry as the fires glared at his back. Spider-Man looked around for something to help, and spotted a fire hydrant. "Man Jameson is going to rave about this fight." Spider-Man sighed, but he pointed to the fire hydrant "Power-Man, you wanna-"

"You got it Spidey," Power-Man said before the arachnid could finish, and tore the fire hydrant from its spot. Water gushed out, and soaked the street; Triton sighed with relief once the water touched his skin and looked relatively better. "Nick is going to chew me out for that one, but you feeling better Triton?" Spider-Man asked.

Triton nodded, "Yes, thank you."

"Good," Spider-Man said with a nod. "Now come on, Rhino needs our help." They got up and ran to help Rhino, who had managed to grab the streetlamp, but Doc Ock was relentlessly hitting him with other things, like pieces of debris and cars. Spider-Man stopped one of Doc's tentacles from jabbing at Rhino with his webs, "Whoa there, you weren't going to keep fighting without us were you?" Spider-Man asked innocently, as he yanked his webs and pulled Doc back a little.

"Glad you could rejoin the party," Doc replied through grit teeth. One of his other tentacles grabbed the web, and pulled on it. Spider-Man was lurched forward, before the tentacle came striking back and hit him square in his chest. Spider-Man flew back and hit into a building, the air getting knocked out of him.

Doc yelled something, it sounded suspiciously like: "Do it now!" but Spider-Man could've been wrong with how much his ears were ringing. Suddenly an odd sound reached his ears (like gravel and sand falling on each other), and his Spider-sense lurched to life in his head. "Wha-" Spider-Man mumbled before something wrapped around his ankles and wrist and pulled him from the debris of the building.

Spider-Man was lifted high in the air as he shook his head to clear the dizziness and gulped for air to refill his lungs. Seeing clearly again, Spider-Man noticed the giant pile of…sand holding him hostage? It bound his wrists and ankles, and wasn't allowing him to pull free anytime soon. "Sandman?" Spider-Man questioned as he tugged at his arms and ankles. "Please don't tell me you joined Doc's merry band of weirdos!"

The sand shifted and morphed into the giant shape of Sandman, he was wearing a green and black stripped shirt, and cargo pants. His body was still thick and shifting, but Spider-Man could easily make out his face. Sandman scoffed, "It was either join Doc's band of weirdos, or your group of wannabe's." Sandman snapped sourly. "It wasn't a hard choice."

"AH! That was so rude!" Spider-Man objected, struggling harder. "What can Doc offer you that S.H.E.I.L.D can't?"

"Doc is going to help me! Unlike anything that S.H.E.I.L.D was going to do." Sandman replied, tightening his grip on Spider-Man. "All he asked in return was your head on a platter!"

Spider-Man stopped for a moment to roll his head in exasperation, "Doctor Octopus is CRAZY! Not to mention he's a stalker! You can't trust him, he _experiments_ on people."

"And it's his knowledge of experimentation on people is what will save me," Sandman retorted. "I've just got to keep you here." Spider-Man looked back to where the fight was continuing. His team seemed to be doing pretty well, with the knowledge of skills of fighting the Sinister Six of his Ultimate's, the New Warriors followed after them and they were doing really well.

But their advantage of numbers was slowly dwindling as Spider-Man noticed the absence of Triton, and Power-Man. Rhino was still fighting Doc Ock, but Spider-Man had no idea where the other two were at. Spider-Man did a real quick headcount of the Sinister Six, 1…2…3…4…5…that was it. The sixth member was still out there somewhere, hiding in the shadows and probable had taken Triton and Power-Man when he wasn't looking.

Spider-Man angrily turned back to Sandman, "Okay who's your sixth member? And what did he do to Triton and Power-Man!"

"I don't think you in any position to demand something of me!" Sandman replied. Spider-Man felt a small burst of anger burn in his limbs, and he tore his fist from the sand that held him with all his strength until he broke free. Leaning forward, Spider-Man punched Sandman in the face and the sand around his ankles and other wrist loosened. "They better be okay!" Spider-Man snarled at him, and hit him again.

Sandman blocked his face with his hands, "Gah! ARG!" he growled with anger, and struggled to get Spider-Man back under control. But Spider-Man kept his assault up, and got to work trying to wade his way through the pool of sand surrounding his feet. "Stop it!" Sandman suddenly shouted, all the sand shot up forming into a wall and hit into Spider-Man with a force that knocked the arachnid to the ground.

He trapped Spider-Man in a whirlpool of sand, making sure that sand kept flying in his face to block his vision. Spider-man instinctly tried to rub the sound away, which gave Sandman an open shot at him and pummeled him at every chance. Spider-Man was sure he wouldn't be able to go on much longer, but then Iron Spider came to his rescue and shot at Sandman with his repulsors. "Let him go!" Iron Spider demanded with each repulsor blast he shot.

Sandman screeched and back away, which allowed Spider-Man to jump from the whirlpool of doom and a safe distance away. "Phew, thanks Iron Spider." Spider-Man said gratefully.

"You got it Spidey," Iron Spider replied as he continued firing at Sandman. But Sandman was fed up with it, and a wall of sand hit the child genius. Iron Spider tried to keep up his assault, but there was a problem. "Gah! Sand in joints, it's malfunctioning the suit." he announced.

Spider-Man jumped to get him out of Sandman's clutches, but there was a flapping noise and something grabbed his two arms and flew up higher, pulling him from the fight, and his team. Spider-Man looked up, "Vulture?" he cried in disbelief. "I thought you hated Doc Ock!"

Vulture looked down, "I do," he answered, "But after you and S.H.E.I.L.D captured Taskmaster, now I have no one who can give me information about my past. Except Doctor Octopus, I hate him Spider-Man, but only he knows who I am." Vulture replied, digging his claws into Spider-Man's arms.

Spider-Man winced at the tight grip, "S.H.E.I.L.D can help Vulture, we can find your family, we can figure out who you are." Vulture snarled at Spider-Man, they were flying aimlessly through New York, all Spider-Man noticed was that they were flying farther away from Midtown.

"I'm not going to S.H.E.I.L.D! I know what they did to Sandman, they abandoned him on a deserted island, and I won't allow them to do the same of me." Vulture retorted. Spider-Man shook his head, completely 100% done with this bullcrap. "Okay, that's it!" Spider-Man shouted.

He swung his legs up and kicked Vulture in the face. Vulture cried in pain, and let Spider-Man go. The arachnid shot a web toward the nearest building, and hurriedly hurried back toward Midtown. Vulture recovered from the attack and went flying after him. "I don't care what Doc promised you Vulture," Spider-Man yelled, "I'm not letting him hurt my team!"

"I'm sorry it has to be this way." Vulture replied honestly.

"Yeah, me too." Spider-Man told him, "Sorry in advance," he shot a web that hit Vulture in the eyes. Vulture shrieked, and pulled at the webs with his talons, but he did it just in time to slam into a building. "Ouch, that's got to hurt." Spider-Man commented as he continued toward Midtown.

There his team wasn't looking so good. Iron Fist, Power-Man, Triton, Cloak, Rhino, and Nova were all knocked down, and the remaining heroes were surrounding and slowly losing their numbers. "No!" Spider-Man breathed as he swung faster, he had to get there! His spider-sense rang when he got within a 15 foot proximity of his teammates, and he quickly swung to the side as Sandman rose in his path.

"Where to you think your going?" Sandman cackled, forming a giant fist out of the sand.

"As far away from your ugly mug as possible!" Spider-Man retorted, shooting webs in Sandman's eyes. When Sandman was blinded, Spider-Man swung past him, but out of nowhere a tentacle grabbed his ankle and flung him into a building, before pulling again and slamming him into the road where an indent appeared.

Spider-Man groaned in pain, as he was lifted up by his arms. He faced Doc Ock, who was smiling smugly. "How nice of you to join the party." Doctor Octopus, Spider-Man groaned again, "I'm pretty sure you've already said that." The arachnid commented. Doc didn't reply, he kept his grip on Spider-Man and turned to face the arachnid toward his friends. Their numbers had dwindled to have it had been before; Spider-Man noticed a pile of his unconscious friends in an alleyway nearby where they were being bound by Kraven. "Oh how it must hurt knowing that you've lost this fight." Doc boasted with an arrogant laugh.

Spider-Man tried to pull himself from Doc's grip, but was fruitless in the act. "So help me Doc, you hurt them…"

"And you'll do what?" Doc demanded, "Your helpless and your team has been defeated." And it was true, Spider-Man couldn't get out of Doc's hold, and his teams had been beat. What was he going to do? His communicator was probable not working thanks to the sand in it, he had no way of contacting Nick Fury or the Avengers. Spidey was sure Nick was watching and probable sending out some reinforcement, but they wouldn't get here in time.

He was helpless.

But he couldn't give up. One look at his bound friends, and something snapped in Spider-Man. "Please, this is only beginning." Spider-Man growled. Doc laughed and threw Spider-Man has hard as he could in a building, Spider-Man landed in side; falling on dust and debris. His back was going to be severely bruised, he had a few burns from skidding against the road, he was pretty sure his wrist was sprained, and he had the biggest headache.

But that didn't matter. Spider-Man was absolutely furious, and he hardly noticed his injuries. He stumbled to his feet, outside he could see Doc Ock and the rest of the Sinister Six standing smugly, and they probable didn't think Spidey had any fight left in him. How wrong they were. Spider-Man grabbed a brick and chucked it outside; it hit Electro in the face.

"AH!" Electro shouted, rubbing his head. "You're going to pay for that you little twerp!" he shot forward, ignoring Doc's protests. Spider-Man was waiting, he had a bar in his hand, one that had been in the debris, and when Electro came flying in he hit with all his might.

The shot left Electro flying back outside the building, and hitting into the opposite wall. Spider-Man walked out of the building, swinging the bar in his hands before poising it in a batting position at the Sinister Six. "Alright, who's next?" Spidey said. The Sinister Six attacked. Spider-Man dropped his bar, and scurried up the wall to dodge Ock's attacks. He back flipped off the wall, and landed behind Kraven.

Spider-Man grabbed the hunter, and threw him into a car, before quickly dodging a strike from Scorpion while grabbing Scorpions tail as he did so. He threw Scorpion around with his tail, knocking Electro (who had rejoined the fight) Sandman, and Doctor Octopus away.

Spider-Man jumped away, webbing himself up on a tall building to survey his battlefield. His friends had been momentarily forgotten by the Sinister group, which was good. But now their anger and focus was on him. Spider-Man couldn't take them all at once, not without the right tech. So that left option two, divide and conquer. He'd just divide them, and take them out one-by-one.

A hard task, but right now he was too mad to think about that. Spider-Man zeroed in on his first target, the easiest one to take down. It was Vulture (who had also rejoined the fight), Vulture was more inexperienced than the rest and should be easier to take on right away. "Who wants to play follow the leader?" Spider-Man shouted, as he started swining away from the villains.

"Kraven, you stay here and watch his precious team," Doc ordered, "We'll go after him." Kraven growled in annoyance, "I will not be subjected to- _babysitting_ the heroes!" Kraven shouted. "Spider-Man is my prey too!"

"Just stay here!" Doctor Octopus snapped, before him and the rest left Kraven. Kraven grumbled, but walked back to the alleyway to watch Spidey's team. Vulture flew up toward Spider-Man, angry and probable wanting to get back at Spidey for webbing him in the eyes before. Perfect…

Spider-Man swung faster, looping between buildings and flying higher so Vulture would follow. It worked, and soon it was just Vulture and Spider-Man as they left the rest of the Sinister Six behind. But even with Vultures betrayal, Spider-Man still wanted to give him a chance. "Come on Vulture, this isn't you. You can't side with Doc Ock; he could be using you to continue experimenting on you like before." Vulture screeched loudly in disagreement.

"Well, it seems like I don't have very many options." Vulture noted. "I'll do what I must." He swiped at Spider-Man with his talons, barely missing Spider-Man's chest by a few centimeters. Spider-Man sighed sadly, but knew that Vulture was set on his decision. "Fine," Spidey said. "If that's what you've decided." He shot webs from both his wrists, he shot forward like a sling and hit into Vulture.

Vulture squawked indignantly at the added weight, Spider-Man shot two webs at Vultures arms/wings and tugged and pulled in attempt to gain control over the steering. Vulture fought him for dominance, but as he turned he lost his balance and they both went spiraling out of control. As they fell Spider-Man momentarily lost his grip on Vulture, allowing the other to rake his talons over his chest. Spider-Man grunted in pain, but quickly reclaimed dominance as they approached the ground fast.

He straddled Vultures back, and shot his webs before they could splat on the side of a building. Spider-Man dropped Vulture, but before the teen could either fly away or hit the ground, Spider-Man shot another web and tightly wrapped Vultures wings together, as well as his beak. "Sorry again," Spider-Man apologized, and he punched Vulture hard enough in the face that he blacked out.

Spider-Man's chest was bleeding a little, but otherwise he had been unharmed during the fight. Yep, that was definitely easier than the others. Speaking of which, he had 5 other freaks to go handle, Spider-Man left Vulture hanging from a streetlamp and went to hunt down the others, and hopefully free his friends.

 **I was going to keep going, but I got so tired while writing this I decided I'll split this into two parts. Besides, look how long this one is, I'm sure you guys can handle waiting a bit.**

 **After I publish the second part to this, probable tomorrow then expect another update of AI:IH, the next update will be longer than the last one, it'll be of the Avengers, and remaining teen heroes discussing possible events concerning the Infected. So until then my readers! Bye!**


	3. Daddy Longlegs Part 2

**Hey there! Here is the second part! Hope you enjoy! I enjoyed your comments.**

 ** _Previously on One-Shot Book for Animal Instincts: Infected Humanity: Vulture squawked indignantly at the added weight, Spider-Man shot two webs at Vultures arms/wings and tugged and pulled in attempt to gain control over the steering. Vulture fought him for dominance, but as he turned he lost his balance and they both went spiraling out of control. As they fell Spider-Man momentarily lost his grip on Vulture, allowing the other to rake his talons over his chest. Spider-Man grunted in pain, but quickly reclaimed dominance as they approached the ground fast._**

 ** _He straddled Vultures back, and shot his webs before they could splat on the side of a building. Spider-Man dropped Vulture, but before the teen could either fly away or hit the ground, Spider-Man shot another web and tightly wrapped Vultures wings together, as well as his beak. "Sorry again," Spider-Man apologized, and he punched Vulture hard enough in the face that he blacked out._**

 ** _Spider-Man's chest was bleeding a little, but otherwise he had been unharmed during the fight. Yep, that was definitely easier than the others. Speaking of which, he had 5 other freaks to go handle, Spider-Man left Vulture hanging from a streetlamp and went to hunt down the others, and hopefully free his friends._**

Spider-Man climbed up a building, make sure to stay in the shadows as he peered down. Below him the remaining Sinister Six were discussing their plan to capture him. There were only four right now, consisting of: Doctor Octopus, Sandman, Electro, and Scorpion. Spider-Man already punched Vulture out of commission (even when he didn't want to), and Kraven was stuck back at Midtown guarding his captured team.

Things weren't looking good for the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, but did that mean he was giving up? No, no it didn't. He snuck onto the next building and slowly crawled down the side so he could both get a better look, and he could hear their plan. Doc was looking a little frustrated at knowing Vulture wasn't back (Vulture wasn't coming back), and that his Spidery-prey was currently gone (that's what he thought).

"What are you planning you little eel?" Spidey whispered quietly, crawling a little closer. He could make their words now, and he didn't like what he was hearing.

"-lure him out using his friends." Electro was saying. "Eliminate them one by one until he comes crawling!" Doc thought about this for a moment, before shaking his head in disagreement. "The wall-crawlers relationship with his team is what gives us our advantage. If we start killing them off, were just killing off our upper-hand. No, they'll stay put, for now…"

Electro crossed his arms in disappointment, but didn't anything else on the matter. "Well, then what are we going to do?" Scorpion asked. "He could be anywhere! And I don't want to go on some silly goose-chase like before."

"Yeah," Sandman agreed. "Besides, Nick Fury is always keeping tabs on them. He's probable watching right now, and sending reinforcements-like the Avengers or something. If we're going to smash the bug, we've got to do it soon, unless you want to deal with Iron Man, or Captain America or worse-the Hulk. I hear Spider-Man is pretty buddy-buddy with him." Electro faced Sandman with an accusing glare. "And how do you know so much about this?" he demanded.

Sandman folded his arms, and grew bigger giving him a superior look to Scorpion. "I've been in S.H.E.I.L.D custody for a bit; you pick up things after a while." He said smugly. Scorpion growled in annoyance, his poisoned tail in hand and ready. But Doctor Octopus quickly intervened.

"Don't start fighting with each other, safe it for the web-slinger." He ordered. Sandman and Scorpion glared at each other one last time, before hastily looking away from one another. "Now, we know he's sickeningly loyal to his teammates. My guess is that he's probable headed back to get them, and since Kraven is the only there he's has a chance of getting them back. We'll head to Midtown and take him down once he's been spotted there."

Spider-Man listened intently, "That is actually…a really good idea." Spidey muttered. Why didn't he think of heading back, beating Kraven and getting his team back to safety, before heading here to finish off the freaks-hopefully with the help of the Avengers. He figured fighting for one's life kind of made one skip out on good ideas, of course that plan wouldn't work now that the villains were headed back. But did it always have to be the villains that came up with these good plans? No wonder they always think they can take over the world, not that Spidey –or any of the other heroes-were ever going to allow that, but it was things to think about.

Spidey watched as the villains turned to head back to Midtown. He stuck himself to the wall, and put his head in his hands, using his legs to support him. "What am I going to do?" Spidey questioned himself thoughtfully. "This is just like with the Grandmaster, completely out-numbered and with little to no chance of success. But if I won that game then, then I can do it again. Come on Spidey, think!" he punched his head in frustration, hoping to knock SOME good idea into his head.

It had been dark when his team first came out here, but the horizon was lighting up as the sun made its way to fight away the darkness. "Well, by the time the sun comes up the villains will be beat." Spidey vowed to himself. "And I think I know how I'm going to do it." He unstuck himself and shot a web.

He didn't bother sticking to shadows; he needed to allow himself to be spotted. Hopefully one at a time, so he could just pick them off. Either way though, he needed to move fast; Spidey swung faster as the villains came into view. Firstly, he needed to get rid of the fastest of them. Scorpion was pretty fast, Sandman and Doc Ock too, but right now Electro seemed the speediest. He being pure energy, he could move quite quickly. Now just to get his attention without alerting the others. That was going to be harder.

Electro was zapping himself from different electronics to move faster, he seemed to enjoy shorting all the technology and probable ruining it all-that or leaving everything with a full battery-all depended on how much juice Electro had. Spidey moved quickly, did a quick calculation of where Electro was going to do next and shot his web. Thankfully his calculations were correct, and the web caught Electro right in the back as he appeared. Right when the web made contact, Spider-Man yanked hard and pulled Electro back. "WHAA-!" Electro yelped as he was pulled backward.

The other villains quickly turned to see what had happened. Spider-Man activated his electric-webs and shocked Electro. Once his electric webs were activated, it turned on his insulation in his gloves to keep his body safe from the electric currents his webs produced. In other words, it kept electricity out. Which is just what Spidey needed, and Electro knew that too. "Oh, not again!" Electro grumbled.

"Yep," Spider-Man agreed. "Same trick, same results." He jumped at Electro, aiming a well punch and hitting the energy-induced man in the chest. Electro flew back a little, but eventually stopped and glared at Spider-Man. "Not this time web head." Electro told him through grit teeth.

Spider-Man spider-sense tingled, and he dodged a hit from one of Doc's tentacles, before quickly moving out of the way of a blast of electricity from Electro. Unfortunately, he forgot about Sandman and was thrown into a building from the dirt-covered creature. Spider-Man lifted up his mask and spit a pile of sand out of his mouth, "EW, please tell I'm not getting pieces of _YOU_ in my mouth." He pleaded, before flipping away from the debris to dodge another sand blast. Spidey landed in front of Sandman, and punched. His hand went right through Sandman's chest, and got stuck tight.

Spider-Man tugged fruitlessly, before he looked up at Sandman. "Well, this is awkward." He commented. Sandman scoffed, he formed a giant hammer from his hand, and gave Spidey a mighty whack. The spidery hero was thrown into a car; he groaned at his irritated back and looked up. Sandman walked toward him, hand still formed into a hammer. The rest of the Sinister Six regrouped behind him.

"You know I think Thor's got that hammer look down," Spider-Man told him, unable to stop himself. "Besides his hammer is so much cooler!" Sandman rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Don't you EVER shut up?" he demanded.

Spider-Man thought for a moment, "Um…no, no I do not. Sorry, hilarious quips and great humor came with the job description, so…" Spider-Man flipped off the car, groaning a little form his back, but faced the villains' none-the-less. Doctor Octopus smirked at Spider-Man.

"Come on Spider-Man, your weak while we can still go on. It'll be easier to just surrender now, and save yourself the pain."

Spider-Man looked at him in disbelief, he webbed himself to the far end of the street, "What? Stop now? But the party was just starting; I brought drinks!" Spider-Man grabbed the fire hydrant he landed by, and tore the cap off. Water gushed up in the air; Spider-Man put his hands over it, and maneuvered the stream of water toward the villains.

Doctor Octopus and Scorpion were quick and leapt away. Electro managed to zap himself away in time, but Sandman wasn't so lucky. The water hit him straight on, and soaked all his dirt molecules. "Noooo!" Sandman bellowed, as his body turned to mud. He struggled to keep himself together, but it was proving difficult. "Yess!" Spider-Man retorted, webbing a few pieces of webs over the fire hydrant to keep it spraying Sandman.

"You little punk!" Electro snarled, and flew toward him. With his insulated gloves still on, Spider-Man was able to dodge his punches, and deliver his own hits without fear of getting hurt. He was still zapped, and electrically burned a few times-but Spider-Man refused to allow himself to stop.

Finally though, Spider-Man got a lucky hit and sent Electro flying and skidding into the giant pile of water and mud-remains of Sandman. Electro cried out in pain once he came in contact with his water, as he slowly shorted himself out. The water conducted the electricity, and electrocuted Sandman as well. Just to be safe, Spider-Man kept the water running for a few more seconds, before shooting several layers of webs over the top of the fire hydrant to stop the gushing.

Sandman and Electro lay in the water, both unconscious. Good, three down-three to go. Yeah, and the only injuries he acquired was severe cuts to the chest, several road burns, bruises on his back, a sore wrist, probable a concussion, sand burns, and he was electrocuted (not his hands, but the rest of his body-oh yeah). "Bring it on," Spider-Man huffed, catching his breath. "I can do this all morning."

"We'll see about that," Scorpion snarled, he jabbed his tail toward Spider-Man, narrowly missing the hero. "And that's my cue to skedaddle." Spider-Man chuckled dryly, and started web-slinging away.

"Get him!" Doc Ock yelled. Spider-Man swung fast, but with his added injuries he was rapidly slowing down. His breathing had already began to labor, Spidey could not go on like this. And the universe decided to prove him right, as he approached Midtown a tentacle managed to curl around his ankle sharply, and pulled him from his web. "I grow tired of your running." Doc Ock snarled in Spider-Man's face. "We finish this now!"

Spider-Man took the moment to catch his breath, "Geez Doc, I didn't know you wanted to get your butt kicked so badly. You could have just said so, instead of chasing me all over New York." Doc shouted in anger, and slammed Spider-Man in the pavement. Spider-Man groaned in pain, yep-his back was going to permanently be black and blue.

Doc lifted Spider-Man up and held him in front of Scorpion. "If you'll do the honors," Doc said, "I'd love to see him gutted by your hook."

"Gladly," Scorpion smiled. He poised his tail, the sharp spike dripping with poison, right over Spider-Man's chest. Spider-Man just felt so tired and weak, his whole body hurt. But had needed to keep going, he HAD to keep going. _Your friends_ , he told himself, _think of your friends. They're depending on you. Come on Spidey, get going!_

Scorpion's tail came down, and Spider-Man swung his body with all his might. The hook missed his chest, it did clip his side a little, but it didn't seem like a fatal cut. His body twisted, Doc's tentacle cut into his wrist, but Spider-Man lifted up his legs and kicked Doc right in his ugly face.

Doctor Octopus cried out, and dropped Spider-Man. Spider-Man landed on the ground crouched, he swept Doc's tentacles out from under him, knocking the Doc down, he must have hit him harder than expected-because he was knocked out cold. He went to web him tightly, but when he stood Spider-Man almost fell back down from the dizziness.

His side was burning and stinging like no other, Spider-Man's hand skimmed over the injury and he immedianly hissed under his breath, quickly pulling away. He looked down where Scorpions hook had got him, it was bleeding but the edges had a green tinge to them. Scorpions poison.

As he looked at the wound, Spider-Man's vision suddenly blurred and the edges started getting darker. His mind scrambled for any information on Scorpions poison. He remembered that when Iron Fist got it, it left the zen kid blind for a bit. But it hadn't happened this quickly! Spider-Man heard Scorpion laugh, "I added more of the toxins to my poison," he chuckled, "Unfortunately the effects aren't permanent, but it should be enough for me to finish killing."

Spider-Man's vision was gradually going darker, and he felt his heart start panicking. But he still managed to gasp out, "Cheap shot!" Spider-Man looked up to see Scorpion walking toward him, slow and leisurely like he had all the time in the world. Spidey hated it.

The darkness had nearly burned away his sight; Spider-Man almost started hyperventilating. This reminded him so much of Venom, not Agent Venom, but the real, honestly bad Venom-like the first time it took control of Spider-Man. Never had he felt as weak and helpless as when Venom had taken him. And it was happening again, he was be consumed by a greedy darkness; only difference is that he couldn't see anything this time.

Spider-sense went off, and Spider-Man was struck. He hit something, might've been car, but it couldn't be a building too. The arachnid tried to keep his panicking under control; what were some of the methods Iron Fist showed? Uh….deep breath…clear head…breath Spidey breath…but then his spider-sense tingled again and Spider-Man was thrown into the road. Thankfully this street was deserted earlier of pedestrians, so Spider-Man didn't have to worry about that.

But his helpless nature was consuming him inside; he didn't know what to do. _Breath Spidey_ , he told himself, _Get yourself under control_. His spider-sense went off.

 _Breathe._

He was thrown again.

 _Calm yourself._

He heard Scorpion laugh.

 _Clear your head._

"Sucks being blind," Scorpion laughed. "I must say, I love seeing this weak and helpless side to you." Scorpion laughed again, and struck Spidey. The arachnid groaned weakly, Scorpion kicked him and he felt one of his ribs break.

 _Come on Spidey! Come on!_

"You know, I think I might keep you alive a little longer. Just so you can hear as I kill off your friends, especially that upstart-Iron Fist! I will enjoy that immensely." Scorpion laughed again, and Spider-Man stilled. "I might even poison you again, keep you blind. Although perhaps I'll give you the antidote, so you can watch me kill them. Of course I'll break your legs, and wrists-so you can't help. Just watch." Spider-Man's fists balled into fists, anger coursed through his veins at Scorpions words. Something inside him just snapped; NO ONE WILL HURT HIS FAMILY!

 _He's dead!_

Spidey spider-sense went off again, but this time Spider-Man reacted. He rolled to the side, Scorpions foot missed him. Spider-Man swung his own foot, and knocked Scorpion onto the ground. Then Spider-Man jumped to his feet, Scorpion jabbed his tail at Spider-Man, but the arachnid dodged, and grabbed it before it could make contact. Spidey pulled it, and swung Scorpion into the closest thing next to him. It sounded like a car.

Then he slammed Scorpion back onto the road, Scorpion groaned with each impact. And with one final hit, Spider-Man actually tore Scorpions tail from his suit and sent the other flying. Spidey threw the useless tail on the ground, and followed the heavy sounds of Scorpions breathing to where the villain lay. Scorpion scrambled back as Spider-Man approached, but Spidey grabbed his suit and brought him up to his mask. "Touch my friends," Spidey whispered to him. "And I will break every bone in your body. Got it?!"

"Y-yes." Scorpion squeaked. Spider-Man nodded in satisfaction, before punching Scorpion hard enough to knock him out. He dropped the unconscious body, and stumbled away. With his adrenaline spent, Spider-Man was suddenly aware of how weak he was. Blood, bruises, and broken bones were the condition of his body. His head pounded, and everything _hurt_. _But his friends…Kraven…_

Spider-Man groaned, he didn't want to take on the hunter. He didn't want to do anything, but lay down where he stood and just sleep. Sleep away all his pain. But he had to keep going…keep going…just…ugh…

None-the-less, he allowed his instincts to take over and shot a web. Suprinsgly, it connected to a building and Spider-Man pushed off. His journey wasn't easy though, he kept hitting into billboard and building, but hardly able to care-everything was hurting. Spider-Man followed the sounds of the sirens in the distance, and the smell of fire back at Midtown.

But when he was almost there, his web snapped and Spider-Man tumbled onto the roof of a building. But he didn't get up this time, he was spent. No energy was left in his body; Spider-Man could barely drag himself to the edge of the building and just collapse against the side of the building for support.

His head leaned back against the wall, and Spider-Man focused on his senses. Since his sight was gone, he was relying on his other senses. With his enhanced hearing, Spider-Man focused on the noises around him. He wasn't too far from where he left his friends, there were sirens, but he ignored those. There, he could hear them, his friends….they were okay! Based off what he was hearing, they had defeated Kraven when the hunters back was turned. Good…then Spider-Man was no longer needed.

Pure relief filled Spider-Man's body, and he almost sobbed with happiness. He was done, everything was okay. The villains were all defeated…they won….

Sighing, Spider-Man closed his eyes. It didn't matter, but it just had that affect. Noise still filled his head, he heard the engine of the S.H.E.I.L.D jets flying overhead, he heard police officers and firefights, and he might've even heard the repulsor cannon of Iron Man in the distance. _A little late, don't ya think?_ , was Spidey's last though, before he drifted into blessed unconsciousness, and the warm rays of the sun warmed his body as dawn finally broke.

Line Break

A few days later…

The Ultimates and New Warriors waited in the Sick Bay for any news of Spider-Man. After the fight with the Sinister Six, everyone, S.H.E.I.L.D, the teens, the Avengers, even Hulk and his agents of S.M.A.S.H came to help find Spidey. But found him unconscious on a building near Midtown, Iron Man hypothesized that he was one his way to free them before blacked out.

The teens were so worried. They could hardly bring themselves to eat, or sleep knowing their leader was so injured. Seriously, they had seen a little of him when he was rushed to the Sick Bay. Angry bruises decorated his skin, rashes and burns everywhere, it all looked so bad. They were all feeling guilty, they had been taken out during the fight, and they let Spider-Man get so hurt.

It was their fault.

Others came and waited with them. The Avengers dropped by a lot to catch up on Spider-Man's progress, Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H came too. A-Bomb left a camera there so he would know as soon as Spidey was awake.

Spider-Man was widely known throughout the hero community, friend to a lot of other heroes who were all worried. Even Wolverine seemed a little, almost, kind, about-as-much-as-he's-ever-going-to-be concerned. Now all that was left was to wait for Spidey to wake up.

Which was taking a while. They weren't very patient, and they weren't allowed to see him yet due to his secret identity. But Dr. Connors kept giving them his progress, he was healing good, but that was it.

Until finally, Spidey woke up. The teens were so happy they had just jumped to their feet and just hugged and pumped their fists in celebration. He was going to be okay! But it was a few hours later when they were allowed to see him. But eventually they spilled inside Spidey's medical room.

He was hooked up to a bunch of machines, he had bandages and a cast on his wrist, a fresh spider mask was put on his face, but it was above his mouth his lips and the tip of his nose was revealed. "How are you feeling man?" Power-Man asked as soon as they came in.

Spider-Man smiled widely when seeing them, "Oh you know, a little broken, a little bruised. Same ol', same ol'" he smiled. Power-Man shook his head in disbelief, "You crazy dude!"

White Tiger refrained from punching Spider-Man, "GAH! Do you know how worried we were?! AH! Don't ever do that again Spider!" she scolded, "I will punch your lights out!" she threatened, before relaxing and adding, "But I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Uh…thanks," Spidey answered.

Agent Venom greeted Spider-Man, "Bro, that was sick what you did to the Sinister Six! Like seriously, coolest thing I've ever been debriefed about!"

"Hurt a lot more than you think." Spidey added.

"Looks like it," Squirrel Girl piped up, "You do not look good."

Spider-Man feigned hurt, "What are you saying? I look fabulous!" Squirrel Girl gave him a disbelieving stare.

"Well, you've certainly looked better. Iron Spider commented.

Spider-Man shrugged, Iron Fist stepped forward and gave Spider-Man a bow in greeting. "Namaste my Friend," he said. "Nick told us of your exploits with the Sinister Six, and Scorpion, we thank you for what you've done." Iron Fist said honestly. Spider-Man blushed a little and scratched his arm. "Ah, it was nothing."

"It was something." Cloak disagreed.

"Yeah, I admit," Nova said from nearby hesitantly. "You did good webs, at least you didn't screw up too bad." Spidey laughed good-heartedly, "Yeah, I just got myself screwed up is all." They all laughed softly, and all talk died down. The teens remained quiet, doing their own observations of Spider-Man's injuries.

Dagger spoke up softly, "Thank you Spidey, even half-dead you're looking out for us." Spidey smiled and shrugged. "Daddy Longlegs." She added with a snicker. Spidey laid his head back and pouted as the others laughed, "I'm guessing that's not going away anytime soon."

"Not a chance," Rhino said.

"Your officially our den mother." White Tiger said. "Or something likes that." Nova added.

Spidey lifted up his head, "Hmm…isn't that someone who protects and watches over the others? I can live with that…as long as I'm allowed to kick Nova out a few times." Nova made a noise of disapproval as the others laughed.

Yeah, they were okay. Spidey would be out of the Sick Bay soon, due to his healing factor. The other heroes visited him, the Avengers reminding him that he could rejoin him whenever he was ready. But Spider-Man declined again, he liked where he was at.

Daddy Longlegs, that was him.

 **Done! I probable didn't need to drag this out, but it was fun to write. Pay attention guys, a few clues in here for the mystery villain! Hope you enjoyed! And its time for me to go to bed! Good-night!**


	4. Silverheartlugia2000's prompt

**Hey guys, sorry about not updating last week. I didn't have my chapter, nor my one-shots ready. But here they are!**

 **This is Silverheartlugia2000's one-shot, her prompt was:** **Ones shot hmmm… Honestly I'd like to see more of normal Pete's spidery side what if on some days when he's super tired or sick he sinks more into Instincts than usual? Like more inclined to webs and walls? Plus I don't think cold would be very good to him for long spiders being cold blooded and all X3 the gang can't figure out why he just wants to sleep** **.**

 **Alright Silverheartlugia2000-I am here to deliver! This is set after the episode "Snow Day" in Season 1, when they have to do more Winter Survival Training (because of their vacation to Sandman's Island), so it only involves the Ultimates. Hope you all enjoy!**

"You know, I think this punishment is completely unnecessary." Peter said, coming up behind Nick Fury as the Director punched in the location to their training spot from within a S.H.I.E.L.D jet. Nick didn't even turn around as he replied, "Is that right?" he hummed. "Why is that?"

Peter rubbed his neck and kicked the ground softly, "Well, we already got the-rather unpleasant-shower from S.H.I.E.L.D. We learned our lesson, we're sorry about going to Sandman's Island. Can't we just…you know, forgive and forget? I can make you a card."

This time Nick Fury turned around, looking incredible unimpressed with Peter's argument against the matter. "Hug it out?" Peter added weakly. Nick gave him a raised eyebrow in return and simply walked past the arachnid. Peter turned to follow him, "Aw come on Nick! Do I have to write it in black and white? _I'M SORRY_! Just please don't make me go out in the cold! Please?"

This time Nick Fury turned around to face him, "This isn't only your punishment." He told Peter. "This is also to make up for all the training that you and your team missed out on. Now stop complaining and sit down, we'll be to our training site soon." Nick walked away from Peter before the teen could give a reply.

Peter groaned, but folded his arms and plopped into a seat with a huff. Next to him Luke gave Peter an assuring pat on the shoulder, "Nice try man." He said. "But Fury is solid on this one."

"I noticed." Peter grumbled. "Do you think I should have offered to have Nova clean the S.H.I.E.L.D bathrooms?" he asked a moment later. Luke laughed as Sam gave a noise of disagreement from the seat behind them. "Whoa, why would _I_ have to clean the bathrooms?" he demanded.

Near him Ava scoffed and folded her arms, "Because you were the one to choose that island in the first place." She answered simply. Sam scowled at her, "You guys were the ones who listened to me, so jokes on you!"

Ava face-palmed, "Well at least we know not to listen to you anymore; I guess the whole incident wasn't a complete waste after all."

Sam glared at her, his mouth opening and closing as he thought up a retort. He settled on, "Well…uh...w-whatever!" and turned away from her. "Brilliant comeback." Peter commented with snort. Sam turned to him and, even though Peter couldn't see him, childishly stuck his tongue at their team leader.

"As far as I am concerned," Danny spoke up, "We were all to blame." The rest of them grumbled out a hesitant mumble of agreement. They sat in silence there for a moment, not sure on what else to say. Nick Fury's voice floated over the intercom, saying that they were nearing their destination.

Sighing, the teens shuffled to their feet to put on their snowsuit uniforms. When they were properly prepared for the icy wind outside, they all lined up to go out as they felt the jet descending. Once they touched down, the teens all braced themselves for the oncoming onslaught of cold.

The door hissed open, and a harsh, violently icy wind immedianly greeted them. Peter shivered, and shriveled up tighter in his snow suit. "I hate the cold." He grumbled, hugging himself tighter for warmth. His teammates didn't even spare him a glance as they stepped out of the jet. They were met by Coulson, wrapped snuggly in a S.H.I.E.L.D sanctified winter coat, standing in the cold with a sinister look in his eyes. "Welcome Winter Survival trainees." He said with a smirk.

Peter leaned over near Danny, "I don't like that look in his eyes." He whispered. Coulson overheard and smiled wider, "Follow me," he said, turning to a pile of duffel bags on the ground, all labeled with their names.

"Neither do I." Danny whispered back. None-the-less, the teens followed after Coulson. Phil tossed them all their bags, which they caught effortlessly. "First thing on the menu," he told them, smirk having a darker tinge to it, "What to do when caught under a mound of snow. Spider-Man, you're up first."

Peter scowled at Coulson with loathing, "Evil!" he whispered.

 **Line BREAK**

Later…

Five teenagers were walking toward Queen's, all grumbling and groaning as they massaged sore muscles. "I. Hate. Snow." Sam proclaimed bluntly, pulling his jacket tighter on him. Luke nodded in agreement, "No kidding, Fury really went all out." He winced as he stretched his arms.

"Didn't even offer us a ride to Aunt May's." Peter grumbled, his eyes were tired and droopy. He yawned widely, scrunching his eyes shut and swaying on his feet for a moment. Ava pushed Peter away so he wouldn't lean on her, "You know, we haven't really been to your house that much."

Peter stumbled away from Ava when she pushed him, and hit into Sam instead (who cried an indignant "Hey!" and pushed him away as well), "You'll love Aunt May-" Peter interrupted himself with another yawn, then continued, "-she's *yawn* great…" Danny notices Peter's tired behavior with a concerned look.

"Are you okay, my friend?" Danny asks, steadying Peter who was swaying again. "Fine, just fine." Peter insisted, yawning once more. The arachnid brushed Danny's worrying hands away, "Really, I'm okay." He almost whispered, eyes starting to droop lower. They continued walking, Peter's house coming into view. But Peter stumbled over his own feet, and crashed into Luke's solid back.

Luke gave an awkward, "Oomph!" as he nearly crashed on the ground. "Bro, you sure you're okay?" Luke asked, steadying Peter again. Peter hummed, his eyes now completely closed. "J-just, *yawn* carry me to the house, would you Luke? Thanks…" Peter crashed into Luke again, this time now even trying to stop himself.

Luke caught their team leader swiftly, but awkwardly, "Uh…" he said, looking at his other team mates for help. Ava rolled her eyes as Sam groaned, "Come on Webs, stop being dramatic. Training didn't wipe you out _that_ much." Sam grabbed Peter and tried to pry him off of Luke. But was surprised to find the Peter was sticking tightly to Luke's clothes, "He's not coming off!" Sam grunted, pulling harder at Peter.

"Ow! Ow! Dude, stop! You're pulling my skin off!" Luke loudly protested as Sam kept tugging, but Peter stubbornly refused to let go.

"He's gotta come off!" Sam shot back. "Ava, Danny, a little help here!" the other two rolled their eyes, but grabbed onto their leader and pulled. "Sweet Christmas he is stuck!" Ava cursed as she strained against Peter's strong and sticky grip.

They kept pulling, Luke fidgeting and complaining the whole time. Finally, the invulnerable teen groaned and continued walking down the street. He pulled Peter after him, said arachnid humming peacefully in his sleep, while the other three were suddenly lurched forward as well. "Okay guys, one more time." Ava said. "On the count of three. 1…2…3!" Danny, Ava, and Sam pulled with all their might, and was rewarded as Peter was slowly pried off.

When he was finally pulled free, they all went sprawling in the snow. Sam fell face first in the cold mounds of snowflakes, Ava landed on top of him. Danny landed safely on a pile of newspapers stacked in front of someone's house. Luke fell on the sidewalk, but was free of scrapes due to his invulnerable skin. Peter collapsed on a mound of snow, his face scrunching up a little from the sudden cold, but otherwise didn't attempt to remove himself. The other teens all huffed and got to their feet, but Peter remained in his snowy bed. They all glanced at each other in confusion, "Uh…Webs?" Sam called.

"Spider?" Ava called, nudging Peter with her toe. She glanced at them nervously when she got no reply, "Maybe we should get him inside." Sam suggested.

"Yeah," Ava agreed. Danny grabbed Peter's feet, while Luke grabbed him near the armpits. Together they lifted him up smoothly, and they all shuffled toward his house. They got a few weird looks from people walking, or watching from their yards. "Just keep moving." Ava whispered, they all quickened their pace until they finally got to Peter's house.

Sam rattled the door knob, but it didn't open. "It's locked. Aunt May must not be here." He announced.

"Good," Ava approved, and added when she got confused looks, "Well do you want to explain to Peter's Aunt why he's passed out?" they all nodded in understanding. "But there should be a spare key around here somewhere."

Sam gave her a scrutinizing look, "How would you know that?" he demanded. Ava rolled her eyes, "There is _always_ a spare key." She said in a _no-duh_ tone. They all glanced around, Danny and Luke a bit more uncomfortably with an unconscious super-powered teen in their arms. The key wasn't under the mat, or in the dead flower pot, nor above the door.

Sighing with exasperation Ava gave up the impossible search and leaned down to Peter's level. She poked him, and when she got no indication of him being poke, the jabbed him in the ribs-albeit softer than she usually would. "Peter," she whispered. "Peter, wake up!" Peter mumbled incoherently in reply, but didn't seem aroused from slumber otherwise. Deciding to increase her pestering up a notch, she grabbed both of his shoulders and shook him roughly. "Peter!" she called louder.

This time Peter opened his eyes a tad, to where he was squinting. He blinked his eyes rapidly, looking like a little good who had just been woken up after a long nap. "Wha?" he slurred. "Ava'? Wha' you doin? Leave me-alone." He tried to ease back into sleep, but Ava shook him again before he could.

"Hey, wake up!" she said, Peter grumbled and refused to listen. Ava groaned-obviously Peter wasn't going to listen to force. She groaned again, before deciding to switch from a strict, demanding voice, to a softer, more encouraging tone. "Peter," she said gently, shaking him a bit softer.

Peter hummed in response, "Wha?" he asked again, eyes still closed.

"Can you tell me where the spare key is?" she asked, softly poking him to prompt an answer. Peter yawned, "Over there…somewhere…" he offered, waving a half-hearted hand at the porch.

Ava refrained from shaking a proper answer out of him, "You're going to have to be a bit more specific." She told him, with a small tad or worried impatience. If Peter caught onto her tone, he didn't show it. "Hmmm…under…the porch…step…" he managed to groan out, then he was out cold again. Sam followed the directions, holding up a key a moment later.

Taking the key from Sam, Ava muttered a small "Finally," and opened the door. "Hurry," Luke groaned as they got inside the house. "Dude's getting heavy." Danny and Luke gently dropped Peter onto the couch, where he sleeping teen immedianly snuggled deep inside the cushions. Now that they were in a warmer atmosphere, they noticed how much Peter was shaking, and how blue he looked.

"Get some blankets." Ava told Sam. Sam looked around the living room, "I don't know where the blankets are!" he huffed, folding his arms across his chest. "Try looking!" Ava retorted, before noticing Peter's laptop in the corner and immedianly brought it to her.

Sam glared at her, "And what are you going to be doing while I hunt for blankets?" he demanded. Ava glared at him more fiercely, and Sam refrained from taking a step back while saying, "Yes Ma'am, I'm do whatever you want Ma'am."

"I'm going to look up something," she replied. "I remembered something about spiders and the cold, but I just…I can't remember all of it. Just give me a minute, alright?" Sam rolled his eyes, but still turned to look for blankets.

Luke and Danny shared a look, before deciding to look for things to warm their frozen comrade, as well. It was quiet within the household for a moment, before suddenly the Latino girl shouted out a curse. Luke and Danny came running back into the living room, tripping over each other's feet and sprawling on the floor, as Sam gave thundering down the stairs-his arms draped in a few blankets. "What? What is it?" he asked frantically.

"Cold-blooded!" Ava announced with a shout, throwing her hands up in anger. "Spiders are freaking cold-blooded!" Luke cursed as well, and Danny sighed in exasperation. "Cold-blooded!" Sam yelled, he froze there for a second. "Um…what does it mean to be cold-blooded again?"

Ava slapped a palm over her face, "When cold, some spiders curl up and start hibernating. When too cold most spiders die, but Peter's human DNA combined with the spiders probably won't cause that. But we definitely need to get him warm ASAP." She grabbed the blankets from Sams hands and draped them over Peter's shivering form.

"We're going to need more blankets!" she told Sam. Immedianly the younger male ran up the stairs to get more blankets. Luke scrambled through the house, opening closets and cupboards for anything remotely warm. He opened a hall closet and spotted a box of mittens and beanies in a box.

Danny went to the kitchen and brewed up some hot tea that Peter could drink once conscious again. He looked through all the cupboards, but couldn't find any tea packets anyway. Though he did find a box of hot chocolate mix, and decided to make that instead.

Ava also went into the kitchen; she warmed up some rags and towels to put on Peter's forehead. She was almost done when she heard Sam come back down the stairs. She heard Sam give a surprised yelp, before crashing to the ground. Ava and Danny ran back into the living room to see Sam on the ground, blankets sprawled all over him, as he sat gaping.

"Are you-" Danny started, before abruptly stopping. Ava and Danny's mouths fell open at the empty space on the couch, then in the corner of the living room where their formerly frozen comrade was sleeping-only now he was in a giant, complexly spun web.

Luke came down the hall, toting the box of beanies and mitts. "Hey guys, look what I foun-" but he stopped and gaped too at seeing Peter shift comfortable and snuggling into the webs. "I was only gone a minute." Ava gasped. "How did he?" then she noticed the web shooters he still had on his wrists and it became clear. "Um…so…what do we do?" Sam asked, slowly rising to his feet.

"I…um…well, we can't exactly get him warmed up when he's up there." Ava noted. They were all quiet as they gazed at Peter's web, high up on the wall. How did he construct it so fast? For someone who was supposed to be hibernating that was impressive…and kind of scary. "So, anyone got a ladder?" Sam asked.

Luke sighed, "Get on my shoulders." He got to one knee. Ava climbed on Luke's shoulders, they approached the web. Ava was just high enough to reach Peter, but at the position he was in it would be hard to get him safely down. "Danny. Sam. One of you, help me."

Sam and Danny looked at each other; Danny sighed and got to his knees. Sam clambered on, and they went to help. "Okay just go to the left…yeah, yeah…okay, now grab his-no not his hand, grab the arm!...okay…almost-WAIT! No…no okay, now be careful…Alright I got his other side, let's just ease him down, nice and steady…No! Too fast! TOO FAST! SAM! STOP-AGHHHHHHHHHH!" The five teens tumbled down on the floor in a tangled heap.

Ava pushed Luke's arm out of her face, "What did you not get about 'nice and steady'?" she demanded, looking over at Sam. Said boy groaned from under Danny, and a STILL sleeping Peter. "Does my spine mean nothing to you?!" Sam shot back, groaning again as Danny got up, carefully carrying Peter as well.

Ava gave Sam a dirty look, he held his hands up defensively, "Hey, at least he's down." He said. Sam gave Peter a look, "And unharmed." Sam added, rubbing his back with a wince. Ava rolled her eyes, "Ugh, let's just get him warmed up again…and when he is so help me…" she let the threat drag off.

They set Peter carefully on the couch. Danny looked up at the web, now a bit tangled (but still intact), hanging on the wall. "I do not think Peter's Aunt will appreciate that." He mentioned, gesturing to the web. Sam glared at the web, then glared at Peter, "Why are you doing this to us!?" he asked the arachnid desperately.

He did not receive a reply.

"Alright, this calls for a strategy." Luke pointed out, he gestured to Peter, "and he can't come up with one for us. So, let's figure out a plan before we accidentally kill each other." Sam snorted sarcastically and rubbed his sore back again, "Yeah, no kidding." He grumbled.

The teens all sat around the living room, "Okay, here's the plan." Ava says. "Luke, you get Spidey warmed up."

"Got it."

"Sam, me and you are going to clean up the web-"

"Aw man!"

"And Danny…you make hot chocolate."

"I can do that."

"Alright, go Team!"

"Yay…"

"Show a little enthusiasm Sam."

"I'll be enthusiastic when my spine is straight again."

 **Time Skip**

Peter woke up feeling well rested.

He was warm and toasty, in a comfortable position, and he could smell hot chocolate! What a wonderful way to wake up. Peter smiled in content, shifting his position a little. The last thing he could remember before zonking out was snow, cold, and sleep. He was in the snow, got cold, then very sleepy…yep that was all he could remember.

Peter lay his head on top of his gloves hands and-wait! Gloved hands? It didn't feel like his usual spandex, soft gloves. It was rougher, not as smooth, and definitely not as comfortable. Peter groggily lifted up his head to peer at the offensive fabric, only to realize it was a glove. As in an actual snow glove. Since when did he start going to sleep with snow gloves on?

That's when Peter noticed just how many layers he had on. He lifted himself up a little, the beanies that were piled over his head fell over, and the fluffy top of his head peeked out from under the mound of blankets he was swathed in. Peter heard someone nearby yell, "Guys! He's awake!"

Peter sat up, his eyes blurring at the sudden flash of lights once he left the sanctioned blankets. "Uh…Luke? Hey man, what's up?" Peter sat up, stretching his rested muscles.

"It's about time." Peter heard Sam say.

"Time for what?" Peter asked. He took off the blanket layers, realizing that he was also wearing Aunt May's big, fluffy winter coat. He blinked at it, before shrugging that off too. He looked up to see Sam giving him an incredulous, "Time for-dude, do you not remember anything?"

Peter thought for a moment, noticing as Ava and Danny come join them in the living room as well. "Um…let me think. Uh-I remember the Winter Survival Training, and I remember Fury didn't even give me a ride home-such bad manners." They all gaped, before shaking their heads incredulously.

Sam blinked at Peter, before making his way over to him and carefully sitting next to the arachnid-themed hero. "Okay, here's the thing," he started slowly. "You were hibernating." Peter stared at Sam, before bursting into laughter.

"Okay, very funny Sam." Peter chortled, "And here I say you have no sense of humor."

"No its true-wait!" Sam glared at Peter. "What are you talking about? I have an excellent sense of humor!" Ava rolled her eyes and pushed Sam away. "Its true Parker; did you know you were cold-blooded?"

Peter's eyes narrowed, "Cold-blooded?" he parroted. "You mean like, cold-blooded, cold-blooded?"

"Is there any other kind." Luke asked.

Peter shook his head in confusion, "Uh…no," he said slowly, "I didn't think I was cold-blooded." Peter thought to himself for a moment, before his eyes widened. "But that would explain a few things." He admitted.

"Does S.H.I.E.L.D know?" Danny piped up. Peter shrugged, "Beats me." He answered honestly. It was at that moment that Peter noticed the steaming mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table. "Oh! Hot chocolate!" he beamed happily and took one of mugs.

His team watched him while shaking their heads in wonder, "Dude, you're not at all concerned about this?" Luke questioned. Peter shrugged casual as he sipped the beverage, "I mean, I guess I've always suspicioned. But I never actually _THOUGHT_ I would become cold-blooded because of my powers." He laughed to himself. "I guess you do learn something new every day."

Ava also took on of the mugs, "Yeah, well, don't ever do it again. Do you know how much trouble it was to get you warmed up?" she blew on her drink before taking a gulp. "Couldn't have been that bad." Peter replied.

"Not that bad!" Sam demanded. "I broke my back from getting you off your stupid web!"

Peter rolled his eyes at Sam's dramatic antics, "I'm pretty sure your back's not—" he paused, "Did you just say web?"

Danny nodded in confirmation, "Yes, it seemed that once you started going into hibernation you sink into the more primal spider side of yourself." He explained. Peter gave him a blank stare. "You built yourself a giant web to hibernate in." Luke simplified.

Peter wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Ew, did I, like, start producing webs from my body? Please tell me that didn't happen!"

"No, you had your web-shooters." Ava assured. Peter breathed out in relief, and swirled the liquid in his cup in thought. "Well, I guess…" he started hesitantly, "thank you. I appreciate you guys helping me out like that. That was really…really great of you."

"Yeah, yeah," Sam interrupted with a wave of his hands. "Let's not get into the mushy gushy stuff, I've gone through enough pain already." But he offered Peter a smile anyway. The spidery hero laughed in response, "Sure," he replied.

They all sat in a comfortable silence, all thinking as they sipped their hot chocolate. Starting to feel the heat piled on top of him, Peter shed several more layers. The blankets he stripped again, all but one fuzzy one that he could snuggle in, but removed the gloves (and mittens) that encased his hands. Then, Peter went to remove the socks. There were dozens of socks on his feet, even some of Aunt May's soft, and fuzzy ones. Looking at how carefully he had been wrapped up (like some giant, spidery burrito) somehow warmed Peter's heart too.

He took the socks off too, and wrapped the fuzzy blanket he kept around his shoulder. Peter glanced inside the kitchen, where he saw the remains of his supposed 'giant web' were spilling out of the trash can. He'd have to hide that before Aunt May got home, but for now he wanted to just relax with his team.

Peter settled back into the couch, he discreetly looked at each of his team mates as a smile plastered on his face. "So…" he slyly started. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you guys actually cared." Danny and Luke scoffed at his jokey behavior.

Sam's eyes widened, and Ava said, "Puh-lease, it's not that we cared. I just didn't want to have to find another team leader is all." She tried to say confidentially, but failed. She smiled a little and added, "You're not half bad Spider-when you're not being unbearable."

"No way Web-head," Sam denied stubbornly. "Nu-uh, nope, no way in all of New York." Peter poked Sam's ribs playfully, "Aw, come on buckethead. Just admit it-you were worried, weren't you."

"No I wasn't!" Sam insisted, swatting Peter's pokes away. "Leave me alone before I dump you back outside." Peter laughed, taking another sip of his drink. Sometimes he had second thoughts about having a team, but right now…having a team was actually pretty awesome.

They sat in silence once more.

"Do you think Nick won't make me do Winter Survival Training, now that I'm cold-blooded?"

 **Done. There's the first one-shot guys! I'm sorry about the lack of updates, school is not finished yet and I have a lot of school work to do. But I promise that now, whenever I finish with a chapter or one-shot, I'll post it immedianly.**

 **Honestly, the whole 'posting on Friday' thing was mostly just for NaNoWriMo month for April. But now that its May, its not necessary. Hope you guys enjoyed the one-shot, you can thank Silverheartlugia2000 for this piece of work.**

 **Hivedragon, yours it next!**

 **P.S I'm almost done with the next chapter for Animal Instincts. Hang in there guys, you're doing awesome!**

-OfficalUSMWriter out!


	5. Hivedragon's Prompt

**Hey ma peeps! How's it going? Okay, so this is Hivedragon's one-shot. He wanted: Hmm oneshot oneshot oneshot... very difficult I'm leaning towards either the Avengers or Nicky poo. I think I'll go for the Avengers more specifically the Hulk seeing he got the closet friendship with good old Webhead would be fun to see Spider in the crystal zoo which I would expect he would be in it seeing that episode with Hulks amnesia had also some of his friends.**

 **Okay.**

 **For those of you who are unfamiliar with Hulk's "Zoo" its in his room in Avengers tower. His room is pretty tranquil with the waterfall thingy, and the serene setting. Hulk has a bunch of glass figurines that he collects, this figurines are all kinds of different things, Hulk's collection is referred to as: The Zoo, or just Zoo. Hulk as a figurine of all of the Avengers in his collection (because their his friends)**

 **In this, Hulk will be reminiscing about Web-heads Infected predicament while in his Zoo, when he realizes that he doesn't have a glass figurine of Spidey (unlike his other friends). So Hulk visits his friend Glorian, the best creator of thing in the galaxy (someone who also has made much of Hulk's figurines) and requests a Spider-Man figurine. While he is there he confides in Glorian about the condition of the webbed-wonder and Glorian comforts him. (*Also, this takes place after Chapters 5, 6, & 7 (the Loose Arc), when Spider-Man fully mutated) **

**Enjoy!**

Hulk sat in his room, in Avengers towers, listening to the calming sounds of his waterfall in the room. He was organizing one of the shelves to his Zoo, taking out the delicate glass figurines and shining them gently with a cloth, before putting them back in their respected place.

This was one of the things Hulk did when he needed to calm down; it was soothing to roll the fragile glass pieces between his fingers, and lightly shine it up till it gleamed beautifully. He did it whenever he was really angry and needed to calm down.

And right now, he was really angry.

After getting an update from his place in Vista Verde concerning Spider-Man and his predicament, Hulk felt like smashing anything in view.

He watched the video footage of Spider-Man, when he was going crazy with pain and clawing at his sides till he drew blood. Then he watched as they strapped him down to prevent further harm to him or anyone else; Hulk watched them sedate him, watched his friends visit him (which he thought was good), then watched as he went stark-raving mad and escaped into the Academy.

Hulk had been at S.H.I.E.L.D when he and the Avengers went to help with the situation, but Hulk had sat this one out, of fear of hurting Spider-Man more than he was – and he greatly regretted it. Spider-Man…

Spider-Man was a great friend to Hulk. The arachnid had been there even before he got his team of smashers, he was there for him when Hulk was on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D and aliens and whatever else was interested in a gamma-induced rage monster; and he was there for him even when his Avengers team wasn't. Heck, Spider-Man trusted and cared for Hulk enough to take him home and take care of him after he was infected by those alien drones, even showed him his secret identity.

And how had Hulk repaid him? By sitting on the sidelines and watching as Spidey tore himself apart from both the inside and outside. And it was only worse when Nick Fury told them that they were leaving the Infected in S.H.I.E.L.D Academy as they looked for a cure.

After that Hulk was VERY angry. He jumped back to Vista Verde, updating his smashers on the Infected's situation. They hadn't liked it either. She-Hulk was so mad she punched a giant hole in the wall, Red-Hulk offered the idea of bombing Nick Fury and the tricarrier (and for once A-Bomb agreed). Skaar didn't know Spider-Man that much, but he knew enough to frown irritable and grown "Spider-bug left behind? ARRRGH! Slash pirate-man! He leaves Spider-bug hurt!"

Hulk couldn't help agree, with Skaar, not Red-Hulk and A-Bomb; they needed Nick and the tricarrier functional if they were to find a cure. But leaving the Infected behind just felt wrong.

But after rewatching the footage with his team again, Hulk couldn't take the frustration anymore and went back to Avengers Tower to visit his Zoo. His team understood, they knew when he was too angry to disturb.

So here he was, polishing his figurines, trying to make a mesh of his thoughts. Hulk caught sight of his collection of figurines of his friends. He scooted across the floor so he could reach them and clean them. He saw all of the Avengers, his Smashers, even the Thing, and Glorian (the person who made them for him)

But there was one that wasn't there. Hulk hummed in confusion and he searched the shelf for his desired figurine, only to find it wasn't there. Growling irritable at the thought that someone messed with his Zoo, Hulk scoured all the shelves looking for the one he wanted. But he couldn't find it. He couldn't find the Spider-Man figurine.

And that's when it hit him.

He didn't have one.

Hulk sat back in surprise, feeling legitimately shocked at knowing he forgot to get a glass Spider-Man. One of his closest friends within the superhero community; and he didn't care enough to get his figurine-like he had all of his other friends. Now Hulk felt guilty, as well as angry – and felt like beating himself up for his thoughtlessness.

"I'm such a horrible friend." Hulk grumbled sourly, looking back at his collection of glass friends, and a new wave of guilt flooded him. There was only one way to fix this.

Hulk needed to visit Glorian pronto.

 **LINE BREAK**

Later, Hulk stood in front of the house (palace? Mansion?) of Glorian. The said builder having sensed Hulk's arrival, went out to meet him with open arms. "Aw, friend Hulk." He greeted happily. "How delightful to see you again. Have you come to share your amazing adventures of smashing?"

Hulk shook his head, "Uh, no, not this time Glorian. I actually wanted to know if you could make me a new figure for my Zoo."

Glorian cocked his head curiously to the side. While it was no surprise for Hulk to show up and ask for a new figurine, he usually came with a happier attitude. Right now, his big green friend looked rather…sad…

Glorian frowned and placed a gentle hand on Hulk's massive forearm. "What is wrong Hulk? You look troubled." Hulk's frown deepened, he did feel troubled. Very much so. "It's problems back at home." Hulk grunted. "It's…it's a pretty complicated story." Glorian nodded in understanding, not wanting to press the matter.

"Aw, well then. What new creation can I build for you today?" he asked. Hulk reached inside his purple pants, Glorian didn't realize he had pockets, and produced a picture cut out from a newspaper. Glorian took it and examined the figure printed on it.

It was a human, weirdly dressed in a red and blue suit with a spider on the chest and web designs. This person was in an interesting crouch pose, one hand down with only the pads of his fingers touching the ground, while the other hand was in an odd position of his index and ring finger pressed against the palm, and the other three up straight. "Who is this interesting specimen?" Glorian asked.

"A friend." Hulk replied. "His name is Spider-Man."

"What an odd name." Glorian commented half-heartedly, as he studied the picture more, becoming slowly more interested in it.

Hulk laughed a little, though it wasn't big or boisterous like it normally was. "It's not his real name, but his superhero name. He's a pretty good guy. One of my best friends."

Glorian smiled brightly up at Hulk, "Well, a friend of yours is a friend of mine. Would you mind keeping me company as I work on it?" Hulk looked up at the delicate looking palace, before shrugging and nodding. He had nothing better to do. He wasn't needed with the Infected situation, and the world wasn't in danger and needed a muscle massed creature to beat the evil out of a villain.

So he nodded. Glorian beamed happily and led Hulk into his house. They walked through the halls, coming to Glorian's workshop. There were various sculpting tools, building tools, painting tools, and tools Hulk didn't even what the reason for. There was dozens and dozens of different type of objects to carve or create, all ranging from metal, to limestone, to glass, even to weird alien gook.

It was a marvelous sight to behold.

Hulk sat on the floor as Glorian sat at his desk, bringing a block of glass with him. "Now my friend, perhaps you can tell me why your so depressed as I work. I feel you might need a listening ear." Glorian offered, while examining the picture given and writing down measurements and ideas as he figured out the dimensions of Spider-Man.

Hulk was quiet for a moment, contemplating on whether he should talk or not. But Glorian was going out of his way to do this for Hulk, especially on such short notice. Besides, Hulk did need someone to listen to him. "Well," Hulk started. "Its my friend. He's hurt really badly, and there was nothing I could do to help him."

"Oh, and how so?" Glorian asked.

"Well," Hulk rubbed his neck sadly. "Its actually Spider-Man. Him and a bunch of his friends were attacked, well, the Avengers, even me – we were all attacked, together-" Glorian frowned at the knowledge the Hulk had been assaulted. "-But only Spidey and some of his friends were hurt."

Hulk sighed again sadly, and covered his face depressingly. "He's in a lot of pain now, and he's not himself. I want to help, but there's nothing I can do."

Glorian nodded as he began figuring out how to begin sculpting. "Start from the beginning my friend, I'll listen."

Hulk started recount what happened, starting from the training session in S.H.I.E.L.D Academy, to Spider-Man getting loose and mutating in the halls, all way to Nick Fury's new plan. Glorian listened the whole time, never commenting, as he sculpted into the glass. Hulk only paused his story to inform Glorian that Spider-Man had another spider insignia on the back, before continuing on.

By the time the story was done, Hulk still felt miserable, but considerable better all the same from getting some frustration off his chest. Once he was done, Glorian turned around to face the green Goliath. "I'm so sorry for you Hulk," he replied sincerely. "If there was any way I could help you, I would."

"Spidey's the one who needs help, not me." Hulk replied gloomily.

"That may be true," Glorian replied. "But I'm sure things will work themselves out in the end, as they always do." The builder grabbed Hulk's giant hand and placed a perfectly sculpted Spider-Man that mirrored the Spider-Man in the photo, into the huge palm. "You are a great friend Hulk, and I'm sure Spider-Man still thinks so as well. Feel free to come by any time you wish."

Hulk smiled gratefully at Glorian, "Thank you." He said, carefully holding the new figurine in his hand. "For building this for me and listening."

"My pleasure," Glorian smiled back. "I look forward to your next visit."

 **LINE BREAK**

Hulk made it back to Avengers Tower sometime around Midnight. Some of the Avengers were still up, Tony as in his lab with Sam, both talking over ideas about a cure. Clint was in the living room, a game paddle in his hand and a video game on the big flat screen; only the archer wasn't playing it enthusiastically like he usually did. This time he was mindlessly staring into space, the game paddle left forgotten on his thigh, as his fingers played on the leather couch in an unrecognized able pattern-it might've been Morse code.

Steve was probable in bed, not sleeping, but thinking. Natasha was in her room or off on a mission, probably thinking about the Infected as well. No one paid Hulk any mind as he walked back to his room, or questioned where he'd been the last few hours. He flicked the light on, his Zoo glistening prettily in the light.

Hulk walked up to his shelf with his friends figurines, examining each individually. He looked down at the Spider-Man lying across his palm. Hulk sighed, his finger rubbing against the glass mask, admiring the detail of the figurine. He then positioned Spider-Man on the shelf, right in the front where anyone could see him.

The glass Spider-Man seemed to glow in the light, looking amazingly heroic in his stance. Satisfied, Hulk left his room, turning off the light as he went.

He wanted to go home now. He wanted to go back to Vista Verde. HE wanted to go back with to his Smashers.

But mostly, Hulk wanted his normal, real Spider-Man back.

 **DONE! Oh, Hulk feels! I love you my baby Hulk!**

 **I hope you liked it Hivedragon! I hope it reached your expectations.**

 **I hope you ALL enjoyed it. If you like the angsty stuff.**

 **Anyhow, as a sorry for not updating for a while, I updated all of the following stories: Animal Instincts: Infected Humanity, Set in Stone, Animal Instincts: One-shot's for Book 1 (this book), and a new story: Being There for You (USM One-shot book), yes it's a new one-shot book, but it's for regular one-shot book, and I take requests!**

 **Comment peeps! XD**

 **-OfficialUSMWriter**


	6. Bellekittens Prompt: I'm Not a Cannibal!

**This is the one-shot that Bellekitten requested. Sorry about it being so late!**

 **Bellekitten request:** ** _I'd still like to have the one-shot where the heroes find Peter eating crickets but maybe instead of post-Infected it could be that he starts acting really suspicious and that there's always a quiet chirping sound coming from him so everyone tries to find out what he's hiding and they all discover Pete's cricket munching habit?\_**

 **Petey eating bugs, I think we can make this work! ^.^**

 **Spidery Peter coming right up!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Set in Season 3, episode 7 "The Savage Spider-Man"**

What was going on with him?

Ever since coming back from that stupid, dinosaur-inhabiting-chunk-of-dirt-in-the-ice Savage Lands Peter has been feeling weird, well… _weirder_ than normal.

He remembered Logan and Kazar saying that Taskmaster hit him with some odd, Savage Land poison dart but they wouldn't say what happened afterward. All they got was this distant and disturbed look in their eyes, like they were thinking of some horrible, faint memory. Then they simply tell he "didn't want to know" and walk off.

But Peter did want to know, darn it!

Maybe it'd explain why Peter was getting continuous urges to go build himself a web and hide out in it till something yummy turned up, or why he suddenly would rather hang and crawl along the wells then " _pretend"_ to be a normal person and walk on the floors, or even why roasted dinosaur suddenly sounded _really_ good.

Of course, Peter had some pretty weird spidery quirks in his personality before-hand, it kind of came with the powers. But those urges were small and easily suppressed, now though, Peter could hardly fight Beetle without wanting to string him up in a web and eat his insides with Barbeque Sauce.

And Peter didn't even like Barbeque Sauce!

His weirdness was just bumped several levels up, and Peter didn't like it. Did not like it. One. Bite…Bit…urgh! Dang it!

Fury was starting to realize it too. He started staring at Peter with his eye, is one stinking eye that was scrutinizing and shining with superiority and authority and power and – ugh, now Peter was thinking of him as a threat and could barely suppress the urge to hit him, and bite him and show dominance, which was stupid because 1) Peter didn't have fangs and 2) Its Nick Fury! No one could dominate him. The best Peter could do was probable, oh, give him a headache with all his talking…yeah, that's all Peter had going for him.

So, to avoid this problem, Peter took to avoiding Nick Fury, which was not an easy task mind you.

Which is why, currently, he was sitting up high on a ledge on the Academy in, like, the one place where the cameras couldn't see him. It was warm up there, where only the coolest of breezes drifted lazily by. Peter sat with his knees drawn up and hugged close to his chest; his head lay on his knees as he watched New York from across the bay.

It was quiet for a moment, nothing but blessed silence, until…

 _Chirp_ …

Peter sat up in attention.

 _Chirp_ …

Was…was that a cricket?

 _Chirp_ …

Peter looked around for any signs of the bug – how did a cricket even get on the triskelion anyway? He moved around the ledge and peered in the crevices of where he sat.

 _Chirp_ …

He grunted in annoyance at being unable to locate it, but licked his lips as he thought about those silky wings, and a crunchy body, with all the – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO!

Peter jerked away as if he were suddenly burned and scrambled up the wall. _No, no, no, no, no, no_ he chanted hypnotically in his head. _I am NOT eating a cricket! NO! Uh…think about something else, any other food. Um…hamburgers, hotdogs, chicken, a salad, rolls, sandwiches, coffee, Beetle – wait…NO! That's not right!_

Peter groaned feebly and banged his head (albeit softly) against the wall. He shook his head and quickly scaled down the building and back inside the Academy. Muttering to himself, Peter stomped to the dorm rooms where many of the Academy students had retired to. Amadeus had hooked up the speaker system to Pandora and they were all relaxing to the lyrics of Miley Cyrus.

Ignoring as Miley sung about "wrecking balls", Peter walked toward his blissed bed; a nap would probable do him some good. He didn't want to think about crickets, and the Beetle and his sudden desire to eat people…

But not 5 steps into the room did "wrecking Ball" stop and was replaced by a Kesha song. Peter froze as he heard the lyrics and felt his heart stop.

 ** _~Now I have a heart, I swear I do._**

 ** _But just not, baby, when it comes to you_** **. ~**

 _Oh, no, no, no, no, no_ Peter cried in his mind, _anything but this song_.

 **~I get so hungry when you say you love,**

 **If you know what's good for you.~**

Peter whirled around the room looking for the source, he needed to stop this. This song…oh no, this song was NOT a good one to have on right now.

 ** _~I think you're hot, I think you're cool_**

 ** _You're the kind of guy I'd stalk in school_**

 ** _But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus._**

 ** _Now ~_**

 _Don't say it,_ Peter warned.

 ** _~I'm gonna~_**

 _Don't say it_!

 ** _~eat you fool!~_**

Peter growled at the speakers. His fingers twitched and he would've jumped up on the wall and torn the speakers right out if Powerman didn't ask at that moment, "Uh, Spidey, are you okay?"

"Fine, fine, fine," Peter whispered, still glaring up at the sound. "Just fine, no worries Powerman."

The other teen didn't look convinced. "Are you sure? Cuz, you're not looking fine."

But Peter ignored him and hissed at the wall. Powerman's eyebrows shot up and he backed up a few feet. "I – uh…are your _sure_?"

Peter was quiet. After a moment a hand landed on his shoulder and he whirled around stating, "I'M NOT A CANNIBAL! I swear!" It was dead-silent in the room, Nova yelped and stumbled away, removing his hand from Peters shoulder. All of the students stopped what they were doing and gaped at Peter in confusion.

The song turned to the chorus.

 _ **I am Cannibal, Cannibal, Cannibal, I am**_

 ** _I am Cannibal, cannibal – I'll eat you up~_**

Peter's eye twitched.

"I'm not a cannibal!" he whispered, before marching out of the room again.

No one dared follow him.

LINE BREAK

It was dark now.

Peter sat in pouty solitude back on his Sanctuary of a ledge on the Academy.

The cricket was chirping, louder this time, and Peter was dead-set on ignoring it.

He ignored the calls from Nick, knowing the Director could easily track him down. But Fury hadn't yet - surprisingly – or he just decided to let Peter sit in his self-problematic attitude. "This is stupid," Peter decided at nothing in particular.

"What is stupid?" someone asked and Peter nearly fell off the ledge in fright. He looked over at his guest.

"Geez Kazar, you can't sneak up on someone like that. I could've gone SPLAT! On the pavement just barely."

Kazar sheepishly rubbed his neck, "Sorry Spider-Man, I – uh, did not mean to frighten you."

Peter shrugged, "well, no harm no foul I suppose." He stopped and looked suspiciously at the teen, "wait…how did you find me? Heck, how did you even get up here?!"

"Zabu and I are hunters; it wasn't so hard to track you." Kazar admitted. "And I had climbed trees taller and more complicated than this building."

"Well…" Peter mumbled, "As long as you're not a Russian, moustache hunter out for my blood."

Kazar smiled, "No, not from Russia. Um…may I?" he gestured to the ledge. Peter scooted over and pat the seat next to him, Kazar moved from where he hung off the Academy and smoothly sat next to Peter. They were quiet for a few minutes, but Kazar gradually got the nerves to ask, "Uh, I know am new to your world, but I saw what happened earlier in the dorm rooms, and I'm not sure if that is normal or not. Are you…are you feeling well Spider-Man?"

Peter was about to tell Kazar that he was fine, and that teenagers over-exaggerating wasn't uncommon, well…anywhere actually. But the serious look in Kazar's eyes stopped him. Instead, he ended up shuffling uncomfortable and shrugging. "Well…I'm not _okay_." Peter mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Kazar asked.

Glancing up again, Peter glanced over Kazar, wondering why he sounded so concerned. "I'm just…not feeling like myself right now." Peter answered. "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

Hesitantly, Kazar continued, "Are your instincts getting stronger?"

Peter blanched. "Uh... how did _you_ know that?" he demanded.

"Well, I figured the effects of Kravens dart might have still some hold on you. Sometimes the cure works slow, and after what happened inside, I just thought maybe the poison wasn't gone completely." The teen admitted. Peter blinked a couple times, going over this new information in his head.

Then, suddenly, he threw his hands up in the air and shouted, "YES! I'M NOT CRAZY AFTER ALL!" and almost caused Kazar to fall of that time. Peter steadied the jungle teen.

"I'm glad you take the news well." Kazar laughed, once not in danger of falling. "I thought you'd be mad."

"Mad at Kraven for hitting me, yes." Peter agreed. "But not at you. I mean, you're the one that found the cure right." Kazar nodded. "Well then, I guess we're fine….um, actually, what did happen when Kraven hit me? I remember blacking out and then-"

Kazar held up a hand to stop Spider-Man from saying anything else, "Believe me Spider-Man, you don't want to know." He said. Peter huffed and pouted childishly.

It was quiet again, but this time Kazar noticed a cricket chirping. He also noticed the way Peter fidgeted and was smacking his lips under the mask, and the jungle teen smirked. "You know, my brother and I would have to feast off of bugs in the Savage Lands at times, when we couldn't find much else. It is fine if you indulge your instincts Spider-Man, it might even ease the effects of the poison." With that, Kazar got to his feet. "I must go; I do like being gone for too long from my brother. Not since he was taken."

Peter nodded in understanding, "No worries, go on a head back to Zabu." Kazar smiled and left.

On his way down though, he noticed that, eventually, the cricket chirping had stopped and Spider-Man was licking his lips in satisfaction. Kazar smirked but didn't say anything and continued down.

The next few days, the Academy noticed any and all bugs the Academy might've had "mysteriously vanished" though no one could really complain about it. And at times, if anyone happened to see, they might catch Kazar and Spider-Man sitting on a ledge outside the Academy and sharing a can of roasted bugs (supplied by a slightly-disgusted Nick Fury) and chilling in the summer sun.

 **DONE!**

 **Awwww** , **Spidey and Kazar are bug-buddies! Slightly disturbing thing, eating bugs, but at least Spidey has a friend to eat them with! XD**

 **Here's your one-shot Bellekitten, I hope you liked it. I was actually able to fit this in really well with the rest of the story *grins* Look closely!**

 **Also,**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
